


The 14th Dwarf

by ST_teller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_teller/pseuds/ST_teller
Summary: For me to be with you, I shall dream of you…Sometimes you don't know how much something means to you until it's taken away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to share with you that the below timeline and events are not accurate according to J R R Tolkein’s or Peter Jackson’s narrative. Please do not compare my story with theirs.
> 
> Journey to Lonely Mountain, before captured by King Thranduil.

“Move it Nori!” Dwalin pushes him. The dwarfs have been walking for the last 8 hours with short rests in between. They are exhausted and hungry yet dare not stop unless told to by their King. “Where’s Gandlaf? He told us he only be gone for a couple of days. Now it’s the 3rd day, he’s still not here!” grumbled Dorin. Bilbo and Balin glances at each other, wondering the same.

With the sun high over their heads, Bombur sits down on a footstool and takes a long drink of water from his leather water carrier. As he tilts his head up, he sees something in the sky. At first it looks like a tiny black dot in hiding in between the clouds. He puts down his water carrier and wipes his mouth on his sleeve. All this time his eyes never take off the tiny black dot. 

“What you looking at Bombur?” Ori sit down beside him. 

“I don’t know. What you make of that?” He points to the black dot in the sky. They look up with squinted eyes at the sky. 

“What are you two looking at? There are no orders for you to rest! Up you two!” Oin bellows. They quickly scramble to stand except Bombur given his large size takes a little more time to get to his feet. “Oin, I was looking at that.” Bombur points to the black which seems to have grown larger. Oin using his hand as a shade, he looks up. Oin widen his eyes, in shock and runs to Thorin at the back of the pack. 

“Thorin, it looks like the big eagle of Gandlf.” He whispers in Thorin’s ear. Thorin nods in agreement. “Spread out!” Thorin orders everyone. The Company did as they told by then the large black dot has turned into a large eagle descending upon them.

Gandlf and his giant eagle landed on a flat plain. Behind him small person in a brown cloak with a hood concealing the face. “Aah there you dwarves. I was looking high and low for you.” He jumps off the eagle and landed on the ground as agile as a feline. The dwarves approach him. “Gandlf, you said you’d be gone for 2 days. But you been gone for 3! What gives, you old wizard?” Dori’s eyes flashes with anger.

Before Gandlf could answer, “Wizard who else you bring there?” bellows Gloin. Gandlf turns to the stranger who is still on the eagle. He swings his arm to the stranger as his eyes look down at Gloin and Dori, “Yes, yes I’m about to tell you dwarves about her before you interrupt me. If you allow me, my lady.” The stranger held out her arm and grab hold of Gandlf’s arm as she jumps off the eagle’s back. 

As she lands on the ground, her hood came off. Ori lets out a soft gasp and quickly covers his mouth. Dwalin coughs loudly. Kili and Fili look at each other. She is as tall as Dwalin and Thorin but she has none of the female dwarves features whose looks more like their males with shorter beards and rough voice. Her long dark brown hair neatly tucked in French braid. Her heart shape face with amber eyes down to her pointed ears resembles more to an elf than dwarf. Her eyes look around the Company with curiosity.

“Well then, my lady this is the Company I have been telling you about. I leave the introductions to themselves as we must be on our way.” Gandlf gives an ear piercing whistle. The giant eagle spreads its enormous wings and takes off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Company tread on in silence each with their own thoughts of the new stranger. Bilbo walk up to the new stranger. “Welcome to the Company. I’m Bilbo. Hired by Gandlf. Are you hired by him too?” He smiles to her. She gives him a puzzled look, “Hired by Gandlf? I’m not hired. I’m here willingly.” Ori came up beside her, “Oh why? Didn’t Gandlf tell you of our mission? We’re on a very dangerous mission, my lady. You might not return home alive.” His eyes widen anxiously. She smiles at him and whispers, “Yes. I know.” And that is the only conversation they had till they make camp.

Hours later, before the sun sets they make camp. The dwarves settle into their routine with Oin and Gloin taking charge with starting the fire. The new stranger have no idea what to do so she sits with Gandlf near the already started campfire. With everything done, the dwarves settle in for their meal. “Thank you.” She said as Oin gives a bowl of soup with various root vegetables. 

“So my lady, may we know your name and why you’re here with us on this perilous journey.” Fili breaks the ice without looking up from his bowl. The new stranger looks at Gandlf for reassurance. He nods to go ahead as he starts smoking his pipe. She takes a deep breath to steady herself, looks to her audience. Only Bilbo and Balin seem to look at her. The rest continue with their meal. She clears her throat and spoke in a loud clear voice, “My name is Nyla. I’m not hired by Gandlf like Bilbo. I’m here willingly offering my services to the Company.” 

Thorin looks up from his bowl. He sees her eyes amber eyes glows like the embers in the campfire. Her full lips glistened under the bright fire. She looks determined to die, he thought. He continues his meal. “She has a bow with her. I think she might be of use to us.” Whispers Dwalin and nudges Thorin only to get a grunt as his reply. “Why are you here even though willingly? There are other ways to make a difference. Won’t your family worry for you?” Kili raises his eyebrow. 

Nyla closes her eyes for a moment. Thorin wonders why the silence and looks up. He sees her eyes moisten, “My famiy is….no more. I’ve nowhere else to go. After the Orcs raided my village and killed my parents. I was taken and imprisoned. Till Gandlf came and saved me.” She stammered and turns to look at Gandlf. He nods and continues her story, “Yes, I expected to return in 2 days however I had to make a stop for Lady Nyla here.” She shakes her head, “No Gandlf. I’m not of any noble or royal blood. Please everyone, Nyla will suffice.” Her replies were grunts and nods from Bilbo and Ori. 

\----------------------------------------------------

After a few days in the company of the dwarves and an old wizard, Nyla has found a niche in the group. She is always in company with Bilbo or Gandlf or Ori. Sometimes the 2 princes Kili and Fili would join her but whenever Thorin sees them laughing and making jokes. With a grunt from Thorin, they fell silent. She always thought Thorin always pouring cold water on such merry making. 

The sun is high up in the sky on a cloudless day. They were passing through a forest. The trees provide much relief of shade from the sun. Up front, Gloin and Oin followed by Ori, Nori and and Dori. The middle of the pack, Bofur and Bifur, Kili and Fili, Nyla and Gandlf and Balin. Bilbo, Thorin and Dwalin, at the end of the line. Bombur is last because he keeps stopping every few steps and no one wants the task of dragging him off his feet whenever he is caught by Dwalin or Oin for stopping. 

Nyla was enjoying the scenic route when she heard a noise. “Gandlf, I hear a sound. A rumbling sound.” Kili who happens to overheard her, “Are you sure it’s not Bombur’s tummy wanting to be fed? Again.” Fili chuckled. Nyla narrows her eyes at the 2 princes. Kili looks apologetic. Fili stops chuckling. “Are you certain?” Gandlf asks her. Nyla slowly nods. They stop in their tracks while the other dwarves move past them. Dwalin approaches them, “What’s wrong?” Gandlf scans the area but unable to pick up the sound Nyla heard. “Nyla hears something.” Gandlf tells Dwalin. “Why? Can’t you hear it?” Bilbo asks Gandlf. “No, I can’t. That’s what’s troubling me.”

“What did you hear, Nyla?” Dwalin asks. She closes her eyes and inhales and exhales. She points to the West. By then the dwarves and Gandlf are on high alert and forms protective circle around Bilbo and Nyla. She inhales and exhale again. Suddenly, she opens her eyes and breathes the word, “Wolves.” Though she had never heard curse words before this she assumes those angry intangible grunts the dwarves make are cuss words. 

“Ready dwarves!” roars Thorin.   
 


	3. Chapter 3

“Well done, Nyla! I have never seen a female dwarf use the bow and arrow like an Elf!” Gandlf starts his pipe as he sits down resting his back against a tree. Nyla receives pats on her back and murmurs of praises from the dwarves except Thorin even Dwalin seems impressed. He acknowledges her by a nod in her direction. Balin pats her arm, “But your blade skills are truly lacking Nyla.” Ori plop himself down beside her. After they had battled with a pack of wolves, the Company walked a little more till the sun begins to set. 

Nyla smiles feeling rather embarrassed, “Before the sun sets, I’ll better find if there are any small animals to put in the stew.” She stands up and leaves the campsite taking her bow and arrows into the forest. In cold dark forest, Nyla rubs her arms to keep herself warm. She keeps her ears trained to hear any slightest sound running around in the tall grass. With her bow and arrow ready, she makes herself flat on the cold damp dirt and lay still. 

The campfire is burning bright and strong. The hungry dwarves settle around the campfire. “Nyla, there you are! You should take lessons in sword fighting. It will do you good out there.” Ori holding his empty bowl and spoon settles down beside Bofur ready for food. Nyla came back with 2 rabbits. She passes them to Bifur, the chef of the Company. “All right then, who is willing to teach me?” Nyla sit down and nudge Ori in his rib cage. “Oh me? No, no…I can barely survive myself. Perhaps Dori could?” On Nyla left, Dori peek up from his thick white eyebrows, “Me? Oh no, no, no…I’m not a warrior. Teach you the basics if I can. Wouldn’t know where to start?”

Nyla rolls her eyes, “How am I to improve if none willing to teach?” She slumps against Dori, playfully. The noisy dwarves keep giving excuses for not able to teach her and pushing the task onto each other. Dwalin able to sense Thorin’s anger increasingly brewing as the dwarves continue bickering. Oh Mahal, why am I with these dwarves? I might as well volunteer to teach the female sword fighting to shut them up! Dwalin thought. 

“Stop, all of you! I’ll teach her!” Kili stands up. The dwarves hushed. “No, I’ll teach her!” Fili stands up beside his brother. Then they start pushing each other. Before Dwalin can open his mouth, Nyla quips cheerfully, “Wonderful, you both can teach me! Let’s start but after we’ve filled our stomachs?” The two princes immediately stop fighting and grin like a couple monkeys. The two princes scramble as they shove Ori and Dori away from their places. Nyla tilt her head and laugh at the two princes’ antics. 

Thorin turns to face the cold dark forest away from their clowning around. Nyla’s laugh is like bright light that can pierce through even the hardest stone. Unknowingly, it was her laugh that had crack open one of the hardest stone of them all. 

\-------------------------------------

“I thought you’re a wizard. You didn’t hear the wolves coming?” Bilbo asks Gandlf. He stokes his long beard, thoughtfully. “No, they must have been masked by dark magic.” Gandlf smiles. Bilbo nods but he still looks confused. “If masked by dark magic, how did Nyla hear and smell them?” Bilbo looks at Gandlf. Gandlf gives a few puffs of his pipe, “Good question Mister Bilbo. Maybe Nyla is of dark magic origin?” Gandlf raises his long white eyebrows. Bilbo hears laughter, turns around and sees Nyla laughing. He has never heard such pure joy in a laughter besides himself successfully smoked fish for the first time back in his home. He does misses his home terribly even more so his comfy chair. Alas, he has signed a contract with Gandlf and the Company, fulfil the contract he must. “Nyla? No, can’t be. Someone that kind to be of Dark origin?” Bilbo shakes his head and turns back to Gandlf. “You did rescue her from Orcs dungeon. Perhaps, perhaps they made her one of them?” Gandlf is surprised that the hobbit thought of it. He underestimated him. “Even so, then perhaps her parents are not dead after all.” Gandlf winks as puffs out rings of smoke from his pipe.


	4. Chapter 4

“Enough!” roars as Thorin comes out from the shadows. Kili jumps out of his skin. Fili drops his sword. They stare at each other in shock. Nyla crosses her arms. What is He doing here? Nyla thought. “A warrior knows a good attack is just as good as a defense. Haven’t you been listening what I’ve taught you all these years?” Thorin grabs Kili’s sword from him. “How can you teach her to attack and not defend?” Kili looks down on the ground. Thorin turns to Fili and sees him looking up in the trees. Thorin lets out a tired sigh. He turns to Nyla using Kili’s sword which is too short and light for him. He points to the sword on the ground, “Pick it up.”

Nyla raise her eyebrow at Kili. He nods in return as her teacher he is giving her permission. Nyla bends down and pick the sword up. “Attack me.” Thorin orders her. She holds the sword up, limply. “Up! Hold it with strength. As though your life depends on it!” Thorin raises his voice. Nyla flinches. Fili and Kili step away from Thorin and Nyla. Thorin and Nyla stand facing each other with their sword up, ready. Nyla feeling rather annoyed but she keeps it to herself.

“Make the first strike count!” barks Thorin. Nyla charged forward towards him, raising her sword high above her head. Thorin easily knocks her and her sword off. Nyla fell, hard on the ground. Fili rushes forward to help her but Thorin stretches out his arm blocking his way. “Up! Now block me.” Nyla looks up at him. This time she is more than just annoyed, she is angry. She slowly gets back on her feet. “Balance is key. You look like a clumsy cow charging me. Always have your feet shoulder wide and when you move. Never have your feet close to each other.” Nyla nods, seething in anger. 

Nyla position herself as instructed. Thorin raises his sword to attack. Thorin attacks come fast and hard, Nyla is having an uphill battle trying to keep her balance and ward off Thorin’s blows. With each attack gets it harder and harder to anticipate his next move. Before Nyla has the time to recover, Thorin comes at her. As Thorin swings his strong arm high, Nyla thinks he is aiming for her arm so Nyla tries to move her arm away. By a slight twist of his arm his sword turns and goes for her neck instead. His blade stops inches away from her neck. 

Nyla holds her breath and froze. Clumsy cow, he muttered under his breath. As he returns to his position with his arms by his side, she allows herself to breath and move. “Be quick. Watch your opponent's movements and learn when he moves in to attack and launch a counter. When you ward off, you keep the blade close to you so you don't stretch out to block. Always try to counter your opponents attack! Your footing is key for balance.” Thorin shove his sword into the ground. He leaves her bending over her waist, gasping for air. Nyla straighten her body up, “Is that how he taught you?” She glares at Kili. He nods, solemnly and walks away with his brother. 

\-------------------------------

Out of sight, Thorin walks casually to the edge of the dark forest. He leans against a large tree with its trunk as wide as Thorin. The night is clear, the stars are out in full force dancing in the sky. His head leans on the tree to look up the full moon. His strong hand reaches over his left side of his chest and clutches it. Why does it hurt whenever I see that clumsy cow? Has she cast a spell to weaken me? I must not show any weakness. I’m Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King under the Mountain!  
 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company is captured by the King of Elves, Thandruil. They are shoved into the cells. Nyla, Balin and Thorin are in one cell.

Thorin is summoned by Thandruil. Shackled by heavy chains, he is led to the long walk to meet him. 

Nyla sit closer to Balin for warmth. “Cold, my dear?” Nyla nods. She puts her head on his comfortable shoulders, wondering when are they getting out of here. She closes her eyes to rest. Out of the blue, she smells a sharp wood made of pine smell. She opens her eyes to find a tall slim long white hair elf looking into the cell. His eyes are bright blue as the clearest skies in the summer. She can feel his eyes searching her face.

His forehead winkled, “Who are you?” Nyla turns her head away to face the wall. The young elf contorted his face, “I ask again, WHO are you!” Balin looks at Nyla and the young elf. “Why do want to know, Prince of Elves?” Balin asks him calmly. Nyla shocked to hear the word prince but refused to turn to face him. “She was brought to us by Gandlf. An orphan and captured by the Orcs. Gandlf manage somehow to help her escape.” Balin explained. Legolas looks unconvinced. Balin turns to Nyla, “Come my child, tell him. He looks kind unlike his father.” Balin scoffed at the mention of ‘his father’. Nyla turns around and bravely move towards the cell bars. Legolas went on his knee. Nyla stood tall, looking brave however in her heart she is very much afraid. Finally, he can have a closer look at her.

“Balin speaks the truth. Gandlf help me escape. Since I have nowhere to go, I decide to offer my services to the Company despite his objection.” Nyla tilt her chin up, feeling brave and afraid at the same time. She still can feel his eyes all over her. His eyes harden and with a whisper, “Tell me your mother’s name.” Nyla gives him a puzzle look, “Why should I?” 

From behind her, “Nyla tell him. Might be important to him.” Balin advise her. She thought about it for a while, letting the silence overwhelm them. Legolas waits patiently on his knee. It must be important for him know my mother’s name for him to wait, she thought. She looks into his eyes searching for any deceit. She found none. “Her name….”.

The mere mention of the name sent shock waves throughout his body, he tumbles backwards in horror or surprise, Nyla did not know nor understand why. Scrambling onto his feet, he rushes off. Nyla turns to look at a surprised Balin. He shrugs his shoulders as he feels the same. 

\------------------------------------

Thorin returns to his cell. After Balin and Thorin spoke about the meeting with Thranduil, “Keep her away from me.” He orders Balin. “Why Thorin? Balin scratches his head, “Nyla has nothing but help us along the way.” Nyla feel her eyes begin to water but she turns away before she lets them see. Looking at Nyla with anger, “She brings nothing but bad luck! She shouldn’t have join the Company at all.”

“But Thorin…” Balin starts to continue. “Thorin.” All three of them heard a whisper. Bilbo materialised in front of their cell. “Bilbo!” Nyla rushes towards the cell bars. Bilbo gives Nyla a warm smile and Thorin curt nod. “Right, I better go find the keys then,” He disappears again.

\----------------------------------

After Tauriel reported to Thranduil. 

“Father, Father…” A breathless Legolas stand before his father. “What is the matter with you? You look like you’ve seen death.” Thranduil sits on his throne as he looks down on him, crossing his legs. Legolas takes in gulps of air, “I’ve found her.” He manages to breathe out the words. Thranduil gives his son a cold hard stare. “Who?” Legolas runs up to his father throne and whispers in his ear. Thranduil thick eyebrows raise high on his forehead, “Where?” Thranduil replies too quickly. “Dead. Killed by the Orcs.” His son replies, shaking his head. Thranduil leans back into his throne and closes his eyes feeling a familiar pain he once felt. A long time ago. Still with eyes closed, “How you come of this news?”

Legolas straightens up, “She tells me of her parents’ fate at the hands of the Orcs. She was captured by them. Gandlf helped her escape.” Thranduil his eyes his pale blue eyes open and narrows, “How you know she tells the truth?” Legolas continues, “She’s with the dwarves. I’ve seen her with my own eyes. She resembles her. Especially her amber eyes.” Legolas let this sink in. “I will not take your word for it till I see her myself.” Thranduil decided. 

“Your Highness, my King!” shouts a guard as he runs towards them. “What is it?” Legolas turns to the guard. “The dwarves have escaped!”


	6. Chapter 6

Since escaping from the elves prison, the Company has fought countless Orcs and corrupted animals along the way. Nyla’s sword skill improves tremendously with the princes teaching and occasionally Thorin’s interference. The Company settles down for the night. That night it seems too cold as the dwarves, Bilbo, Nyla even Gandlf huddled, to eat around the campfire. As usual, Thorin sits away from the Company. Nyla nudges Bilbo and whispers to him, “Does he not feel cold? It has been raining since morning.” Bilbo looks at Thorin, eating his dinner alone. Bilbo wonders the same instead, “Let him be. He will come if he feels cold.” Bilbo continues eating. He knows how proud Thorin can be.

“Thorin and Nyla, you two are quite the team. I would have thought you and Fili or Kili would be a team since they’re the ones who taught you.” Bofur casually mention to the Company. Bifur elbows Bofur in the ribs and murmurs something in dwarf language. It sounds angry to her. Nyla looks around the campfire, the dwarves refuse to look her in the eye. She wonders why but she shrugs it off, “ Oh, I do not know why Bofur. Each time we encounter an enemy my instincts told me to stand by Thorin.”

Nyla expected to be teased for her ‘closeness’ with Thorin instead the dwavers are quiet, highly unusual. Her feelings for Thorin ever since she first met him for the first time grew stronger each day. She also knows he hates her being here as only another burden to be looked after. So she tries her best not to be one. She tries to help out around the campsite or out there when facing enemies. She tries her best to avoid getting in his way so he would not have any more reason to despise her presence. 

Thorin not realising the Company have gone quiet, is lost in his thoughts as he eats his dinner slowly. With each sip, his thoughts turn to the battle in the woods with the Wolves. The Wolves spilt up the Company and somehow Nyla and Thorin managed to run in the same direction. They hid in a large hole in an old tree trunk. The hole was comfortable enough for Thorin but with Nyla stood facing him, it was a very tight fit. They were catching their breath. Nyla peeks out from the hole, “I don’t smell them. Still we must not be complacent.” As Nyla was keeping a lookout but her hand moves to Thorin’s chest, slowly. Realising this only when he thought back, he was actually holding his breath as he watches her hand moves dangerously from his chest down his stomach. Thorin faces away from Nyla tries very hard not to move, feeling he rather be facing the Wolves than in here with her. Her hand moves further down reaching almost to his groin, Thorin swallows hard. If she reaches any lower, he would have to break through the trunk and expose themselves to the Wolves. “I smell them.” She whispers as puts her finger to her lips. Thank Mahal for the Wolves, he thought.

“Thorin, do you not feel cold? Come to the fire. It had been raining since morning.” Gandlf pops his pipe into his mouth. He settles beside Thorin and begins puffing out smoke from his pipe. Thorin looks at the campsite and shakes his head. He puts away his bowl beside him. “You’re one stubborn dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield.” They sit in silence till everyone had gone to sleep even Gandlf leaves Thorin for a bit of rest. 

Hours since Thorin had move from his spot. When he tries to moves, his legs were asleep. Thorin spends a few minutes massaging his legs, he finally could move. Then he drags himself to the campfire and stands near it with his almost frozen hands outstretch to the fire. He feels warming up and start to feel hungry. He went looking around the pots for anymore stew. His ears heard something rustling in the bushes. They had camped in a thick forest with lush bushes and tall trees prefect cover against unsuspecting ‘visitors.’ He hears another rustle in the bushes. He forgets his hunger and picks up an axe.

\-----------------------------------

The night is too cold to sleep. Nyla wakes up, thinking how to get some warmth in her body. Her thoughts turn to Thorin. How nice if I would be able to warm myself with his strong arms around me. He would feel so warm. I would instantly fall asleep. She shakes her head at thought, silly me. He hates me. Why would he even? She turns to Bilbo who is fast asleep peacefully. Suddenly she remembers seeing a hot spring in the middle of the forest while looking for firewood. She gets up and begins to carefully and quietly walk over them, trying not to wake the dwarves.

She moves through the thick bushes. Oh it’s impossible not to make noise in these bushes! Soon she gets to a clearing; she brings some glow worms in case she could not find her way back. To her surprise, she need not bring the glow worms at all as the hot spring is surrounded by beautiful fireflies lighting up her way. She treads softly even though she knows she is a safe distance away from the campsite. 

Reaching the hot spring, the fireflies gather around her as though welcoming her. She bends down and feels the water. Warm enough for me, she tells herself. A large round crater with nowhere near any mountains, appearing in the middle of the forest is a blessing for any female with a company of 13 male dwarves and a wizard. The males had plenty of chances of washing up in rivers and lakes throughout their journey. She always feels uncomfortable undressing in front of them. Mother always makes a point, ‘You’re a female, Nyla. Remember that, my beautiful daughter. Must protect your modesty at all cost. To the death if you must. It is the only gift I, your mother can give you. Utmost precious. A gift only your future husband can unwrap.’ Hence, it has been a while she allows herself a good wash. 

\---------------------------------------

Thorin follows the ‘intruder’ into a clearing in the middle of the forest. What a beautiful sight! In the middle of a forest fireflies gather around a large pond. He sees the ‘intruder’ at the pond and hides behind a large tree near the pond. He creeps to a larger tree near the pond and peeks out from behind the tree. All he could see is a silhouette of the ‘intruder’. He sees him bending down to touch the water. He looks too small to be a male. What is he doing in the middle of the forest? he thought. Thorin strains his ears to hear anything but he cannot hear anything; only the crickets and other night animals are out singing their forest matting song. Then he sees the silhouette reaching into his waist and takes out a tiny bag, placing it onto a rock. Suddenly his stomach growled, quickly he turns back hoping he did not hear that. Thorin sighs out of hunger. 

\---------------------------------------

Nyla hears a small growl and turns to look. She sticks up the nose and tries to smell for anything. She did not smell or hear anything but crickets and small night animals. She shrugs; I better hurry and wash before the dwarves notice I’m missing. She begins to undress by pulling the string around her waist of her leather long sleeves top, revealing a white corset underneath. Even under the glow of the fireflies one can see her skin is soft and white as snow. The cold air brushes against her skin. She rubs down the goosebumps appearing on her bare arms. She bends down to put her top on the rock near the lake but decided not to as she does not want to sleep in wet clothes. She turns around to search a suitable place to hang her clothes. She finds a large tree that is not too far and walks to it.

\---------------------------------------

Thorin also has decided to leave as his stomach does not follow his orders to stop growling. As he is about to leave, he hears someone approaching. The crunching of the ground grew closer and closer just as the scent of rosewood and lavender. His hand with the axe raises up ready to fight if needed. Instead, the steps stopped at the tree. He peeks out from his hiding. His eyes widen in horror, Oh Mahal! No, no, no, he screams in his head. Quickly he turns back into his hiding. Yet curious, he peeks out again. He sees Nyla’s back facing the tree. He sees her top on the tree branch very close to him. His eyes drop down to see her pulling on her corset string. He wants to turn back and run but he could not. He seems to be frozen to the spot. His eyes follow her hand as she pulls each string out. Till the very last string, she lets the corset drops to the forest floor, revealing her white tender back. Do not turn. Do not turn, please, he murmurs. Tonight it seems nothing is going Thorin’s way, turn around she did. Thorin lets out a tiny hiss at the sight of Nyla’s ample bosom. His lips suddenly feel dry. Hurriedly, he turns back to his hiding hoping she did not hear that. Thorin would not like that if she knows he has been spying on her like some horny young dwarf. He has responsibilities of his people to think about. He is above all those feelings. Still he cannot help but to look at her again. This time she has bends down showing off her supple bottom as she takes off her leather pants. His heart races faster than all those battles he had fought with the Company. After she hangs her pants on the same branch, she walks towards the pond, naked. She unbraids her long hair; she tosses it over her shoulder letting it flows down her back. Her long thick black hair brushes her against her back as she walks to the pond. Thorin wishes so much to grab that hair as he kisses her neck. Why in Mahal name am I thinking about that cow like this? He shakes off the image from his mind. She doesn’t deserve me.

\---------------------------------------

Nyla reaches the pond and sniffs the air. It appears I’m not alone. I think I’ll have some fun, she smiles. Knowingly she has an audience she bends down to pick up a small bag she had left on the rock with her bottom facing the tree where she had hang her clothes. She hears some rustling coming from behind the tree. Chuckling to herself, she intended to have a quick wash but now she has an audience. She must put on a show. She takes out a couple of grey pebbles from the pouch. Together with the pebbles, it has mashed rosewood and lavender flowers. A trick her mother taught her if she is in need of a soap in a hurry. Crushed flowers and mix them with a few drops of nectarine. Put the mixture into a pouch with the special grey pebbles that absorbs their fragrance for a few days. Once she wets the pebbles, it will ooze out a silky milk-like substance. She wets them with the hot spring water and gently rubs them between her hands. She can feel the soapy slippery substance on her hands. She sits on a rock as she starts to clean herself starting from her feet. 

\---------------------------------------

Does she know I’m here? No. I’ve done a good job of choosing a good hiding place away from the direction of the wind. No, she does not know, he mutters. He peeks out again, sees her on a rock putting something on her feet. Then her hands move from her feet to her calves. He stood there transfixed at the movements of her hands. Then she stood up as though facing him in full view of her nakedness as though daring him to come out of his hiding. Thorin refuse to obey to such low underhand tactics to reveal himself. Her hands move in a circular motion as she starts again on her knees and moves up to her thighs. He swallows hard as her hand reaches between her legs. Unable to contain his feelings, he turns back to his hiding. He puts his hand onto his chest; it beats as fast as though he was being chased by Orcs and Wolves’. He takes a deep breath and turns back again to her even though his heart tells him to leave but his head refuse. Her hands have reached up to her breasts, again in a circular motion she uses the pebbles to rub it over her firm bosoms. Her nipples get hard as she kept rubbing them with the pebbles in upward motion. Thorin finds it harder and harder to breathe. Suddenly she drops on of the pebbles; she bends down to pick it down. Thorin bit down his lip so hard that he could feel blood trickling down from his lip. He decided he had enough and makes a break for it. He does not care if she hears him.

\---------------------------------------

Nyla hears loud crunches as though someone is running coming from behind the tree fading into the forest. She laughs and finishes off soaping herself. A couple minutes later, she takes a dip in the pond to wash off. A much deserved warm bath after long laborious journey. I wonder can he get any sleep after my performance. She mulls over that thought for a while. After that, she gets out from the pond and gets dressed. She thanks the fireflies for guiding and protecting her and proceeds to walk back to campsite.


	7. Chapter 7

The Company continues their journey to the Mountain. Thorin is last in the line sees her talking happily with Kili. I guess she prefers a younger dwarf, he thought. Along the way, Nyla sees flowers off the path. She stops and picks up some. The next moment she looks up, she sees the back of Thorin. Suddenly she feels bold, I hope he doesn’t bite my head off she thought, as she hurries to catch up with Thorin. 

In front of the line, he sees Nyla bending down picking up flowers. Her presence does ease my conscience for only a little aside from her ‘performance’ 2 days ago. Sly little beautiful…I wonder what is she? An Elf or Dwarf? She doesn’t look like any female Elf or Dwarf I’ve have seen. Since she joined the Company, my inner young dwarf has re-awaken. How embarrassing if she known my silly feelings for her. Would she accept me? An old well, not that old dwarf. Would father have approved? Should I tell her the truth? 

Nyla hums as cheerfully as she walks beside Thorin matching his stride. He glances down at her, grunts and continue his march. Dwalin turns around to see what Thorin was grunting about. He sees Thorin ignoring the cheerful Nyla who is like rose among thorns. Dwalin shakes his head. Nyla turns to look up to Thorin intending to simply smile at him but she sees something odd. 

His bottom lip has some dried blood on it. She does not remember engaging any battles since 2 days ago. During those 2 days, Thorin seems to take extra precaution to avoid her. To the extent of not interfering with sword lessons, it is very unlike him. Same 2 days ago, she had done a wonderful performance of her lifetime. It was him behind the tree. He and the princes have similar smell since they’re related. I wonder the lip is because of my performance? I did had a whiff of blood. There is only one way to find out. Nyla still match Thorin stride per stride on their march. Further up Nyla sees a large boulder. She quickens her pace to reach the boulder first. She hides behind the boulder. When Thorin reaches the boulder, she pulled him aside. “Hey!” Thorin barks. Her mother always scolded her being too playful but she needed to know. She traps the wide-eyed Thorin in between the boulder and her, “How did you get that wound on your lip?” She stares into Thorin clear blue eyes. Thorin shifts uncomfortably. His eyes darts around hoping someone notices Nyla and him missing. Sadly no one comes to his aid. He curses himself for being too proud.

“I bet it was from my wonderful performance by the hot spring 2 days ago. Thorin you may already know how reliable my sense of smell is. To able to tell the difference between you, dwarves is nothing magical.” Nyla gives him a cheeky smile. She stands on her toes to give a quick peck his cheek. Thorin stood rooted to the ground as she skips away towards the Company leaving a flushed face Thorin behind the boulder. His heart races out of joy instead of fear, Thorin permit himself a smile as he returns to join the Company. 

\---------------------------------------

During the march, it starts to rain. The Company rushes into a cave for shelter. The dwarves settle in their own corner among the boulders while waiting for the rain to stop. The dwarves chose their corners in the cave to dry off and unpack. Gandlf had disappeared off somewhere. “Do you think we should tell Nyla?” Dwalin asks Balin. Balin rests his head on the wall and closes his eyes, “I don’t foresee any...should you know who survives. Let nature takes its course. We will cross the bridge when we get there.” They have been stuck in the cave for 2 hours while Kili constantly fusses over Nyla, “Are you cold? Do you need anything? Hungry? Thirsty?” Nyla smiling shakes her head. “I need to stretch my legs before it falls asleep on me.” She winks at Kili. “Do you need me to come with you?” She pats his arm, “No it’s all right. I can take care of myself. If I’m really in trouble I can always shout for you.” She gets up, lights up a torch and walk deeper into the cave. The cave is cold and wet, no difference between here and outside, at least in the cave its drier.

Thorin takes a gulp from the water flask as he looks around the cave for Nyla. He sees her walking deeper into the cave. He looks around to see if anyone is following her. Everyone is busy resting, drinking or eating. Satisfied, seeing no one even notices, he makes a move. He causally stands up and pretends to look around the cave but follows Nyla deeper into the cave.

Nyla is looking at beautiful crystal in the wall. She feels the crystal around the edges. It is cold and hard, a bit rough and dull perhaps with polishing it will be beautiful clear crystal. Further down the wall, she notices green, blue crystals. A wall made up colourful crystals, her hand feels the rough texture of the wall. Being cold and wet, eventually she slipped and fell on her hand. Ouch, she whispered. She turnover her hand, on her palm there is a long cut thankfully not deep. Oh no. How am I going to use my bow if my hand is wounded? She mutters. Out from nowhere a large hand appeared and grabs her wrist. “Hey! Let go of me!” She struggles without success. The vice-like grip her wrist is so strong it drags her out from the deep end of the cave.

Out in the cave under a better light, Thorin stood behind Nyla. His large frame hides her completely from view. She still struggling as he holds her injured hand up to get a closer look. Finally, she stop struggling when she realises who had grabbed her. “Thorin, what are you doing? I’m fine. I only need a cloth to wrap around my hand, nothing life-threatening.” Nyla hisses.

Thorin ignore her nagging still looking at her bleeding hand. He holds it up to his mouth and starts licking her wound. Nyla looks at him stunned. Long soft strokes, gently at first then his tongue starts to lick deeper into her wound. She flinched at first but as he licks deeper she felt a sensation she did not expect to feel. This new sensation can be felt from her hand all the way down to between her legs. With each flick of his tongue deeper into her wound, her heart beats a little faster. 

Thorin then starts kissing her wrist lovingly. His lips brushes against her wrist send fresh sensations to her heart. He starts to trace her arm down with his nose. Nyla feels giddy with excitement. She feels her legs are about to give away. She leans against Thorin hard chest. He starts giving her arm gentle kisses. His beard brushes against her skin making her tremble. Nyla is surprised at his gentleness. Suddenly he stops, but she wants him to continue. Why is he stopping? 

“Thorin, have you seen Nyla? She went exploring into the cave. I thought she might be hungry.” Nyla holds her breath. Thorin is still holding her arm up. His face turns to his side, “No Kili, I have not seen her. She might be still in the cave.” He replies to his nephew calmly. Nyla heart beat quicken in fear of being exposed as she is afraid Kili might see her in a very compromising position with his Uncle. 

“Thank you, Uncle.” Kili walks away from them. Thorin waits for a while before turning his attention back to her arm. He smiles before he starts to his way down nook of her arm. All this time torturing her with only one arm and his mouth. Suddenly he stops, and whispers into her ear, “How’s MY performance?” He leaves her with her arm up in the air where his mouth used to be. “Nyla where have you been gone? I’ve been looking all over for you.” Kili approaches her. Nyla snapped out from Thorin’s spell. “I…I…was here resting because I fell and cut my palm.” She shows him the wounded palm. Colour drained from Kili’s face, “Oh no! Come let’s get some cloth!” The second time in the day she has been dragged by the royal family.

Thorin walks away with his feet feeling light as feather. His heart swell with something he has not experience before. Is this what those young dwarfs call love or is this simply lust? No, I can’t. I have far too many responsibilities. I need to keep my head focus on the task at hand. “Thorin, a moment of your time.” He feels Dwalin’s heavy hand on his shoulder. He lets Dwalin’s hand rest on shoulder however his usual self might be angry even though Dwalin is a very old and dear friend but in the Company they should follow rank.

Dwalin drops his voice down in a whisper. “She deserves to know.” Has Gandlf madness been passed on to him? “When or what she knows, does not change the outcome. Unless you want to made an example of defiance of authority, remove your hand.” Dwalin lets his hand drop from Thorin’s shoulder. Dwalin watches Thorin settles in the corner of the cave ; he watches Killi wrapping Nyla’s hand with a cloth.


	8. Chapter 8

“Dwarves Attack!” roars Thorin as the Company faces another group of Orcs as they get closer to the Mountain. Nyla finds herself beside Thorin again, they unconsciously find each other even mist of the battle. Nyla uses her bow and arrows to cover Thorin’s blind side. Thorin uses his strength to cut down their enemies. With each battle, Thorin and Nyla grew closer, they fight together as Yin and Yang, anticipating each other moves effortlessly. When Thorin can no longer deny his feelings for Nyla, they grew closer in their hearts as well.

\----------------------------------------

At sun down, the Company at last settles down by the campfire after another brutal battle where none of the dwarves had escape without at least one serious injury. Grunts and moans echoes the sparse forest. Bifur, the chef usually prepares the meals himself tonight he needed Bilbo’s help to prepare dinner. Balin nursed a large gash on Thorin’s shoulder. Thorin looking around the campfire, “Where’s Nyla?” Balin look to the Company, “Hrm where is she? Perhaps she has gone to find wood for her arrows.” Thorin grunts, “Are you done?” Balin nods. Thorin stands up and leave in search of Nyla.

Dwarves have excellent eyesight for making their way around in the dark. He found her sitting on a log and makes himself comfortable sitting beside her. He turns to look at her but she turns away from him. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Thorin face forward to look at the leaves dancing in the breeze. In the corner of his eye, he sees Nyla shaking her head. “Good. Why are you sitting here alone? I thought I’m the proud one.” He takes her hand, the one that has a scar on her palm. He gently, caresses it. 

“I’m afraid to die, Thorin.” He flinched. “You already know; you might not make alive when you agreed to be part of the Company.” Nyla rested her head on Thorin’s thick strong arm, “I know. That’s before…” Nyla does not finish her sentence. Thorin lifts her head and pulls her closer, puts her head on his chest and wraps his arm around her small shoulders. Thorin feels the same way, before Nyla he was obsessed with the Mountain and regaining the riches that his father and people had lost to Smaug. Now, he wants to live for Nyla. He can’t see the future without her by his side. 

“I dare not think of the future, my love.” Thorin kisses her forehead. Nyla gaze into his eyes, “I know, my love.”

\--------------------------------

2 days later, the Company fought their fiercest battle yet. Orcs and Wolves together with Giant Spiders thrown in for a good measure. Nyla, Thorin and Dwalin fought side by side. Nyla has run out of her arrows and has now have to rely on her sword fighting skills. She is still not confident of her skills but she has to make do. Gandlf miraculously appears as well to join the fight. 

Even cuts all over her body she did not care, she cuts down her enemies one by one. Left and right, her arms swing about. After a long fight with an Orc, she manages to stab it in the stomach and down it goes. Nyla turns to find Thorin and sees him fighting with a Wolf. She only takes her eyes off for a second when fallen Orc she had killed mere seconds ago gave one last move and stabs her through the stomach before dying. Nyla falls to her knees clutching her stomach. 

After giving the final blow to the Wolf, Thorin glances up to see Nyla on her knees. He rushes over to her as Orcs one by one came into his line of sight, he cuts them down like they were made of nothing but air. He finally reaches Nyla side and cradles her in his arms but by then the light in her eyes are fading. “Gandlf! Gandlf!” Thorin shouts for him. Gandlf appears beside a distraught Thorin. Gandlf kneels beside them taking a quick look at Nyla. Thorin looks helplessly at Gandlf, “I cannot lose her.” Thorin who never begs anyone in his life is begging Gandlf to save her life. Gandlf raises his staff and it lets out a bright light blinding everyone and everything on the battle field. 

While everyone tries to recover their sight, Gandlf let out a piercing whistle. “I’ll bring her back. Give her to me.” He whispers to Thorin. He reluctantly entrusts the dying Nyla to him. Running away from the battlefield Gandlf carries her to a clearing, there the Giant Eagle stood waiting. The Giant Eagle takes flight leaving the dwarves to continue the battle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wood Elves’ kingdom - MirkWood

Gandlf carrying a dying Nyla burst into the Elven King’s palace. “Halt! Who dares barge into the Elven King palace!” An Elf guard stops Gandlf. “Take me to The Healing Chamber at once!” commanded Gandlf. “Only the royal family is allowed into the chamber! Be gone, you mad old wizard!” The Elf guard turns him away. Nyla’s breathing is getting shallower. On his way, Gandlf manage to stop the bleed with some cloth. Now the cloth is soaked with her blood, she has very little time left.

“She is of royal Elven blood! Look at her! Does she not resemble one of the royal family?” The Elven guard takes one look at Nyla and scoffs. “She does not resemble any of them to my knowledge. But she looks like one of those filthy dwarves!” Gandlf grew impatient by this Elven guard ignorance. “Get me any one of the royal family. They can vouch for her!” The Elven guard shakes his head, “None of them are here. Now away with you! Before I ….” 

Ignoring the Elven guard, Gandlf forces his way sending the Elven guard crashing down. He rushes in only to find the palace has more chambers than the hair on his head and chin. He hears Nyla moaning in pain. He drops to his knee, “I’m sorry, Thorin.” He whispers in her ear. She smiles and closes her eyes, accepting her fate. Gandlf gives her a final hug.

“Gandlf!” He looks up sharply searching for the voice who calls him. A young female elf hiding in the shadows beckoning him. He approaches her, “Would you be so kind to lead an old wizard to The Healing Chamber?” He tries to give her smile but it comes off a sad grimace. The young female nods. They walk into a labyrinth tunnels. Suddenly the young elf stops, “How you come to know about the Chamber?” Gandlf looks up to the ceiling of the tunnel, trying not to snap this young helpful elf, “Oh, a beautiful young elf princess told me.” He winks hopefully that will be enough to feed her curiosity. 

They came to an entrance of a tunnel made of glowing ice. The tunnel seems like they go on forever. Walking through the cold tunnels in silence with exception of Nyla’s moans getting softer and softer. Nyla is getting heavier with each step the old wizard makes. “Are we getting closer my dear? I’m afraid my friend here will not survive another tunnel.” Gandlf worries as he could not hear Nyla’s moans since the last tunnel. Couple of steps later, without a word, the young elf stops. “We’re here. I hear only an elf of a royal blood can open the Chamber but I can try.” Gandlf holds his breath for a disappointment outcome. 

The young elf takes out a small dagger and pricks her finger. She let a drop of blood into a bowl of blue water in the wall and they wait. “There should be an entrance, letting us into the Chamber.” She points to the blank wall in front of them. Nothing happens. Gandlf puts down Nyla. “Perhaps we can try this way.” Gandlf takes the blood soaked cloth off Nyla’s stomach and squeeze it into the bowl. The water glows. Within moments, they hear a loud rumbling sound. The empty wall begins to crack open revealing the entrance to the Chamber.

Without wasting any more precious time, Gandlf scoops up Nyla and runs into the Chamber. The young elf walks in slowly, in shock. “She’s of royal blood?” Gandlf looks around the Chamber and sees rectangular box full of the same blue water. “Well, you did say only of a royal blood can open the Chamber, my dear.” Gandlf glides to the box and lowers Nyla in it. “But, but she’s a dwarf!” The young elf approaches the box. “I do not make the rules, my young elf. I simply took a chance.” Gandlf feeling annoyed. When Nyla is fully submerged in the blue water, it glows and then freezes. “What have you done, you crazy old wizard!” the young elf shouted at Gandlf. “Whenever it heals the royal blood, the water never freezes. Oh no, I will be beheaded! Oh no!” The young elf runs out of the Chamber in tears. “Females!” Gandlf rolls his eyes. “Now, how long do I have to wait for you to heal, my Lady Nyla.” He strokes his long white beard.  
 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the dwarves reach the Mountain, Thorin went mad with gold fever. Bilbo who found the Arkenstone crept out of the dwarves' fort inside the Mountain, and gave them the Arkenstone; Bard and Thranduil, then tried to trade it for Bilbo's thirteenth share of Smaug's hoard. Then an evil army arriving from the Grey Mountains interrupted the dispute, the Battle of the Five Armies ensued.

Gandlf has no idea how long it would take to heal Nyla. Gandlf steps out from the Chamber for a smoke. He wonders why is there no other guards come looking for the intruders. They should be here by now trying to capture him. He leaves the Chamber and walks through the tunnel. By then, he has the way back memorised so he need not to worry about not find his way again. He saw the young elf running anxiously to him, “My dear, where are all the guards?” he asks as she approaches him. “We have to send more elves to fight against the Orcs and Wargs. And I hear Thorin has gone mad for gold!” Gandlf makes haste and calls for the Giant Eagle. 

“What about the frozen dwarf?” The young elf shouts for Gandlf as he gets onto the giant bird. Gandlf rolls his eyes, “For the last time, she’s not a dwarf!” Gandlf throws what looks like a bark of a tree. “Give her this when she wakes up. It will call for one of the birds. It knows where to take her.” With that, the bird flaps its giant wings and takes off with Gandlf. 

At the same time, the block of ice that holds Nyla starts to crack. 

\-----------------------------

Scene: The Final Battle with Thorin and his nephews against Azog in a fight to the death.

Thorin and his nephew each takes their sword and plunges into Azog. 

Azog roars in pain and anger. In last ditch effort, it swings its sword and manages to slice deep into Thorin’s back. Thorin falls, hard. His nephews’ hurries to take their sword out from Azog stomach before Azog goes for its next fatal swing for their Uncle. Thorin looks up he sees his reflection in Azog’s sword. May Mahal reunite us in the Beyond, my love.

Next thing he heard is Azog’s painful scream as an arrow pierces its eye. Kili and Fili finally frees their sword from the beast’s belly. Kili steps up onto a large rock, jumps and takes off Azog’s head. Fili helps his uncle up. Thorin puts his arm around Fili but his eyes travel up into the sky and sees a familiar sight. An eagle grew larger in size as it flies closer to the hill. Someone jumps off from its back and lands on the feet near Legolas, at the highest peak of the hill. He watches him take a couple steps back and plunges to his doom when an arm with white sleeves reaches out to grab him to safety.

Thorin’s eyes follows it as it jumps from one point to another till it stops in front of him and Fili. It bends down as it land, hiding the face with blonde almost white hair. It wore the same uniform as the Elves, white except this uniform is slightly different. It has white and sliver very much like Thranduil’s. As it rose, Thorin’s heart begins to beat faster than the death match he had with Azog. “Thank you, kind Elf. You’re one of the smallest Elf I’ve ever seen.” Fili started. The small elf raises the face up to face Fili. When Thorin and the small elf eyes meet for the first time, those amber eyes that lighted up his world now burns his soul. Kili gasps. Fili blinks rapidly. They stood on facing each other unspoken for what seems like eternity. “Nyla? You? An elf? How?” Fili stammers. Nyla pays no attention to him. She goes straight to Thorin to examine the wound on his back. Thorin moves away from her when her hand brushes against his arm. He sees the hurt on her face but she recovers quickly. 

She turns to Fili and smiles, “Look, I always arrive at the right moment to save you dwarves. What will you do without me?” She chuckles. Nyla glances at Thorin, “I’ve return to your side, my…” Thorin cuts her off, “Fili, take me back to the Mountain, immediately. There is much stuff to do.” Fili looks on helplessly as Thorin grabs him by his armor to hurry him along down the hill.

Kili pats her on her shoulder and goes after his brother and uncle. Nyla stood on the edge and watches as the dwarves make their way down the hill. The cold wind blew gently on her face as though it shares her sadness. Although he did not make a sound, his smell is familiar. She remembers the smell from the Healing Chamber. She turns around to face him. 

He stood tall almost like a giant to her. His clothes are similar to hers. She looks behind him and sees a pair of crystal blue eyes smiling at her. Nyla takes a few steps back and finds the same crystal blue eyes staring down at her. When he smiles, the sun makes its appearance after hiding behind the clouds during the battle. “Welcome home, my sister, Gilrin’s daughter. My niece, second in line for the throne, Lady Nyla.”


	11. Chapter 11

The Lonely Mountain are buzzing with activity mostly caring for the injured Man, Elves and Dwarves from the battle. Nyla refuses to return with King Thranduil and Legolas back to Wood Elves’ kingdom. She told them she wanted to care for the injured Elves till they are well enough to return. Another reason, she wants to be near the injured Thorin. She knew how much Thorin hates the Elves, dares not even think he would accept her with the way she looks now. She wants to make sure Thorin is recovered and well, only then she will return to Wood Elves’ kingdom. 

Everyone knows that Nyla is solely in charge of Thorin’s care. She would be by his side whenever she can. She would change his dressing on his back, wipe him and comb his beautiful soft hair and beard. Although the King is resting from battle, he should always look like a King should be, majestic. After she has done with her duties for Thorin, she goes off asking if anyone need her assistance. She can be seen running up and down the mountain on various errands. She changes from the white and sliver uniform to brown earthy tones of the Dwarfs. Apart from her hair, she could blend easily with the Dwarves. 

After saying her goodbyes to Gandlf and Bilbo, she goes to a chamber of injured Dwarves and Elves and pours drinking water into their jugs for them. A few of them unable to move their arms so she helps them sit up to drink. She checks their injuries making sure they are healing properly. Satisfied that they are all taken care of, she leaves and make way to Thorin’s chamber. 

On her way, she feels as though she has aged years. She never seen this much life and death situation since she was taken from her village. She feels so tired yet whenever she tries to sleep, her thoughts turn to the moment when Thorin cringes away from her touch. When she reaches his chamber, opens the door gently and peeks from behind it, she hears Dwalin talking Thorin. She could not hear Thorin’s replies. He’s awake? When? Why does it matter to me if he’s awake? He does not want to look or say anything to me. Before entering the chamber, she lets out a soft cough loud enough for Dwalin and Thorin to hear. Immediately, the chamber becomes quiet. “Oh Nyla, how are you? Oh I’m sorry, Lady Nyla. I hear you’ve been busy as a bee running up and down the mountain while tending to Thorin, here.” He gives up his seat for her. Nyla smiles, politely at him as she takes her seat. “Thank you Dwalin. I’m still the same Nyla. There’s no need to be formal with me. I’m only here for the Elves. After the last ones fit enough to travel back, I’ll leave.” 

She looks at Thorin who as always has his eyes closed and says nothing since she started tending to him. He never says a word to her. As the days flew by, she grew comfortable with his silence as she begins turn him over to change the dressing of his wound on his back. She always been strong like her father but she is also her mother’s daughter, she is taught to behave like a female with honour and gentleness. “I ought go. Royal matters to attend to.” He bows slightly to Nyla and leaves. Like clockwork, she starts telling him what she had done for the day like every night. Each night as well, he does not reply or open his eyes. She finishes changing his dressing, “Like I told Dwalin, I’ll leaving once the last of the Elves are fit enough. However, I had received a letter from my uncle in the late midday. He has summoned me to return immediately as I’ve to oversee an (Elves’ festival) and make my formal introduction to the Elves elders.” She throws the dirty dressing into a basket. Takes comb from his side table, she started combing his long hair a brush. “I’ve to leave in 2 days. I’m unsure if I’m able return afterwards.” She changes the comb to thinner and smaller brush to comb his long beard. Her hand visibly shaking as she puts the brush through his beard, “Thus, tomorrow I’m not be able to come as often to comb your hair and beard as I need to start packing.” Still no response from Thorin.

Same as every night, before she turns leaves, she kisses his forehead holding back her tears. Tonight however, she could not hold back her tears. As 2 droplets of her tears falls on Thorin’s cheek, quickly she runs out of the chamber covering her face not letting him see her tears. She lets her tears wash away all her hopes of ever seeing her beloved again.

\-----------------------------------

On the eve night of Nyla’s last day, The Company gives her final feast in the mountain. Everyone from The Company is in attendance minus Thorin. Dori, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, Gloin, Oin, Balin and even tough-guy Dwalin give hugs and teary goodbye to Nyla. “It has been a pleasure to travel and fight beside you, Lady Nyla. You’ve become good with the sword.” Dori wipes his tears on his rosy cheeks. “It’s my pleasure, dear Dori. I couldn’t have found better company than all of you.” Kili and Fili sitting at the head of the table, Fili raises his cup, “I hearby raise give toast to our dear and wonderful Nyla! In our history books chronicling the journey of The Company, there might not be a record of you. Those of us who lives you’ve touched and changed forever you will always be our 14th dwarf!” 

The Company raises their cups, “Aye! Hear, hear!” They drink and slams down their mugs hard on the wooden table. “Thank you your Prince Kili and everyone.” Nyla winks at Kili. “Our journey was not easy. We had our share of battle scars and I, myself came back from the dead along with a family I never knew. You, dwarves are very dear to my heart,” cheeky whistles echo around the table, “and will be forever my brothers never knew I had.” Nyla hears Kili moans in despair. “Oh come on, Kili there’s a plenty of female dwarves to choose from later. They will return in droves!” Gloin laughs heartily as he slaps Kili hard on his back. Kili grins as he winces from the back slap.

The feast goes on till very late in the evening. Buzzing from the wine, Nyla choose to leave the feast early. The dwarves are all drunk but happy, did not notice that she quietly slips away. She thought of saying her goodbye to Thorin tomorrow morning before she leaves. As her chamber is beside Thorin’s, when approaches his chamber, she stops. Should I say my goodbye now? Or as I had planned tomorrow? Is he’s awake? I know he is able to talk but not to me. Perhaps, I should say goodbye while he’s still asleep. I do think he might still be awake. Oh, I do not want to anger him as already is with me. Tomorrow it is then. Nyla walks past his chamber and into hers. She lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Why does he have to be angry at me? It’s not I hid my parents’ origin from him. I did not know what they were. I never knew any of Dwarves or Elves or Man before The Company. To me they are my parents. How am I to know my father is a dwarf and my mother and an elf? 

The next morning, the dwarves has her small horse ready however King Thanduil had sent a party of knights to bring her home safe. They wait for her outside the Mountain. She has changed into her white and sliver uniform from the day she first came to the Mountain. She laid the dwarves earthy tones clothes on the bed. Gives herself a final brush of her almost white yellow hair. I do not like this hair but it’s my mother’s I have to honor her by wearing this proudly. She gives a final look of the chamber before leaving, the place where she has many sleepless and dreamless nights from exhaustion both physically and mentally.

Nyla opens the door to Thorin’s chamber and walks in. The chamber is brighter with the sun’s rays coming through a small round window. The warm light touches his chest. She bends down to hear his breathing. His breath is regular like someone who is asleep. I do not think he would be up this early ever since he has been on his back. He has always been asleep or perhaps awake, not wanting to open his eyes to look at me. She takes out the sword that was given to her by the princes to fight their battles. She puts it at the foot of Thorin’s bed. Fili told her later that the sword belongs to Thorin when he was a very young dwarf. His father had ordered it made for him. She takes her usual seat and takes the large brush. She starts combing his thick long luscious hair taking her time, her final time putting lavender oil in his hair. Then she changes the brush, starts on his beard and continues on a gentle downward strokes, slowly. His beard was short when they first met, now it has grown longer touching his chest since he has meet his vow.

Once she has brush her last stroke of his beard, she puts away the away on the side table. I’m not to cry. No more tears. Time to look ahead and put the past behind me. I’m not to cry. She leans forward to kiss Thorin on his lips for the first time since they confessed their feelings for each other. She stops mid-way, No, it would disgust him to be kissed by an Elf. She pulls back and stand. Her heart feels so heavy to leave his side. She has the same uneasy feeling when they were separated on the day she left him on the battlefield. No, I must do this for him. I have to forget everything about him. For my sake. Look at him, sleeping so peacefully. He will feel much better without seeing me around while doing his royal duties. By that time, I’ve would have reached Wood Elves’ kingdom. 

As Nyla turns her body away from him, she feels a hand grabbing her wrist. “You did not get my permission to leave.” The voice came behind her sounds hoarse. The hand grips her wrist tighter. What? How dare he? I didn’t get HIS permission to LEAVE? Nyla turns around and sees Thorin sitting up. She swings her hand and slaps across his cheek. Her hand stings from the slap but she remains calm controlling her anger, “All this time, I’ve been talking to you and YOU never say a word or look at me since I came. You arrogant, stupid dwarf!” She really did try to think of an appropriate insult but she cannot think of any. She can see a slight redness on his cheeks, he remain expressionless as though the slap did not hurt him. He struggles gets up from his bed. Nyla very much want to help but she is angrier with him to help him up. Thorin hold on to his bed drapes for balance. His hand still holding onto her wrist. His lovely blue eyes gaze down at her. Nyla avoids his gaze. He pulls her closer as his hand moves swiftly from the drapes to her waist. She can hear him catching his breath as he struggles to stand. “Indeed I deserve that. You’ve to understand the way you look, is not the same. And how much I…” He struggles to breathe. 

Turning to look at him, “Sit, please.” Nyla pleaded. Thorin ignores her. “I dislike them.” He emphasizes on the word dislike. Nyla’s flashes with anger, “But we fought with you in the battle. And I’ve lost my people in the battle as much as you. Isn’t that enough?” Nyla turns away from him. Why is he bringing this up? I must not cry. “I agree. I need time to overcome after what they did to my people.” His breath becomes hard and beads of sweat starts to form on his forehead.

“Thorin, please. I beg you. Sit on the bed. I will not be held responsible for your exhaustion.” Nyla gently pushes Thorin towards the bed. When he did not move, Nyla lets out a long tiring sigh, “My uncle wants to formally introduce me to my people. My people are waiting outside. Please Thorin.” Nyla pry open Thorin’s fingers from her wrist. She is onto his last finger when Thorin pulls her to him, his big strong arms wrapping around her. That move almost knocks the wind out of her, “Why shouldn’t I leave?” She whispers, looking into his eyes. I want him to say it. Nyla inhales him, he smells of lavender and musk. He coughs, “My people need you. The Company need you.” For a King, he has the worst negotiation skills. “No, they do not need me. No one need me here. I have to leave. Back to the only family I have left.” Nyla can feel her breaking voice is going to betray her so she pushes him off with all her might and heads for the door. 

Nyla manages to open the door and sees a surprised Dori behind it with his hand hanging in the air as he was about to knock on the door. He clears his throat, “Ah Nyla the Elves are getting restless. They would like you to very much make haste.” Nyla opens her mouth to say something but Thorin cuts her off, “Tell them to wait! We’re not done, discussing. Leave us!” He barks. Nyla shakes her head, “Wait, Dori I’ll leave with you.” She puts her hand on his shoulder. Dori did not move, he stood rooted like a tree with his eyes unblinking. He looks over her shoulder then he looks at her apologetically, “My apologies, Lady Nyla.” He leaves them and closes the door behind him. Nyla looks at the closed door with her open mouth. I cannot believe this! Even after telling him I’m leaving, he closes the door on me with just one look from Thorin! Nyla turns to face Thorin who is looking very pale. 

Nyla rushes to Thorin’s side, “Please sit. You’re turning pale. Stop being a stubborn dwarf!” Thorin remains standing. She rolls her eyes as she sits on the edge of his bed. Thorin follow suit, sitting beside her. “Why are you making it harder for me to leave?” She pinches the bridge of her nose. Suddenly he reaches out and pulls her face till their forehead and nose touch each other. His eyes closed, he takes a deep breath and whispers, “No, they don’t need you. I do.” Thorin open his eyes, revealing the pain and his love through them. 

“But I’m half Elf. Your royal bloodline would prefer to have someone pure.” She whispers as tears rolls down her soft cheeks. He tilts up her face slightly and dry away her tears with his kisses on her cheeks. “And you’re half Dwarf.” He purrs. To silence her before she starts protesting, Thorin put his lips on hers. Their long overdue first kiss, a deep, yearning kiss. 

When they part, they are out of breath. They look at each and Nyla starts to giggle. Realising her party are still waiting for her, she stops giggling sit up straight and looking serious, “I am still leaving.” Thorin looks visibly shocked but gains some colour, “Still? After that?” Nyla grins, “But I’ll return. To you. I can’t dishonor my only family I’ve left, my love.” He reaches out to her hand that slapped him, “Does it still hurt?” Nyla shakes her head. He kisses gently her hand. “Please accept this as my promise to you.” Thorin takes one of the smallest gold rings from his last finger and slips onto Nyla ring finger. With tears in her eyes, she looks at the simple gold ring with small an emerald stone, “I accept this as a token of our love. Thank you.” Nyla kisses Thorin gently on his lips. He smiles shyly, “I shall wait for your return, my love.” As they lock lips for the last time.  
 


	12. Chapter 12

“At last, my long-lost cousin has arrived!” Legolas welcomes her with open arms. Legolas walks into Nyla’s chamber. Nyla and Legolas hug for the first time since they found out who she is. She only reaches his chest; he smells of jasmine. “Thank you for being patient. I take it that Uncle wasn’t too pleased?” They sit on her bed. Legolas nods solemnly, knowing his father fiery temper.

“He expects you to see him first thing in the morning before the elder introduction ceremony.” Legolas makes himself comfortable on her bed as he leans against the footboard. Her bed’s drapes are made of the softest cotton, the frame made of the hardest wooden found in the realm. Nyla rests her head on the headboard, “Did Uncle say as to why he wants to summon me before the ceremony?” Legolas shrugs his shoulders. “Just as well I have something to discuss with him.” Nyla crosses her ankles. Legolas raised his eyebrow, “Am I permit to know what you’ll be discussing with Father?” Nyla smiles warmly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before the elder introduction ceremony, Nyla dressed in the finest royal white silk with silver and gold embroidery is made especially for her. A simple Elven gold crown on her head, her almost white hair falls on her shoulder gracefully. Walking into the hall, the clicking of her heels fills the empty King’s court. King Thanduil sits on his throne waiting impatiently as Nyla approaches him. She stops a few feet before him and bows before him. King Thanduil acknowledges her with a slight nod. Nyla rises, “King Thanduil, you summoned me?” King Thanduil gaze down at Nyla with approval, “You look beautiful, Lady Nyla. Every inch of an Elf. This pleases me.” Nyla smiles, politely, “Thank you Your Highness.” King Thanduil crosses his left leg, “Now, I’ve consider you to be an Elf. You’re not an ordinary Elf, Lady Nyla. You’re my sister’s daughter. Gilrin was elder than me. Among my sisters, she is the most likely to succeed as Queen before Thanduil is born. She was loved by everyone. Kind yet firm in addressing injustice.” Thanduil looks away as he relives his memories. 

Nyla waits patiently, listening to her mother life stories from King Thanduil. He must have really loved her. Surely he must be grieved when she left the realm. King Thanduil smiles to himself, “Glirin is ….” Suddenly he remembers Nyla standing in front of him. He clears his throat, “As part of the royal family, you’re required to continue the bloodline. I’ve found a suitable husband for our bloodline.” Nyla is wide-eyed, “Surely not? I do not want simply anyone to be my husband, your Highness.” Nyla crosses her arms. “Surely your King wouldn’t choose just any Elf, Nyla.” He narrows his eyes at Nyla. “He’s one of my personal, brave and most loyal guard. Canadion, he was supposed to lead your welcoming party but I need him here. To oversee festival matters.” King Thanduil flicks his beautiful white shiny mane off his shoulders and glides down from his throne. He gently takes Nyla’s arm, puts over his and they both walk down the long walk out of the King’s court.

Both King Thanduil and Nyla walk in silence to the royal garden. The sun is shining brightly and birds are singing as though welcoming them into their small celebration. The garden has various flowers in full bloom like roses, jasmine, daisies and etc. They came to a stop in front of a large tree in the middle of the garden, “I know you and that filthy dwarf…” King Thanduil bends down to pluck a rose. “Uncle! You will talk King of Erebor with respect!” Nyla snaps as her arm leaves King Thanduil’s forearm. “Your Highness.” She grits her teeth as she ends her sentence.

King Thanduil straightens up puts the rose to his royal nose and inhales it, “Word travels fast, Lady Nyla. An Elf especially of the royal blood shouldn’t be associated with those dwarves. You were seen with that dwarf in such close quarters. I do know the dwarf care nothing for you. You’re simply made a jester of, my beautiful niece.” King Thanduil glances at her, “You deserve better, my dear.” Word doesn’t travel that fast after all. Nyla raise her eyes to King Thanduil with a slight twitch in the corner of her mouth, “Your Highness, I’m afraid your spies have let you down this time. Thorin does care for me, in fact we’re in love.” She shows off her ring.

King Thanduil turns his head sharply to her however his face is expressionless. “In love? What does that dwarf know about love? Especially Thorin.” He spat out his name like he had eaten something bitter. “Your Highness must have forgotten. Let me remind you that my father is a Dwarf. And Thorin loves me. I love him.” Nyla walk to the large tree away from him. King Thanduil glides over to Nyla, “I do not care for that side of your family, Nyla. Know you’re my sister’s daughter therefore an Elf. Nothing else matters.” Facing King Thanduil Nyla spreads her arms open, “Uncle, look at me! I look more like a Dwarf among the Elves here. I do not belong here!” Nyla raises her voice. King Thanduil raises his eyebrow at her. Shocked at her bad manners she goes to his side, “I’m sorry Uncle that was rude of me. The reunion between a male and female is not based on only producing an heir and continuing the bloodline, Uncle. I am certain you know how I feel as would my mother would as well.” King Thanduil breathes out an exasperated sigh. He knew this would return to haunt him for the second time in his life.  
 


	13. Chapter 13

King Thanduil unable to proceed with the ceremony with the Elders as one of the condition to be part of the Elves royal family Nyla will not renounce her association with the Dwarves. King Thanduil’s father included the condition after Gilirin’s disappointment. Nothing can keep her away from Thorin, she refuses the condition with that Nyla is unable to be inducted into the Royal Wood Elves’ family. Thus, making her unable to stay in the Elves Kingdom. Despite much persuasion by other royal Elven family, Nyla determine to return to her love. King Thanduil even enlists his son who he hopes able to change her mind. Legolas is the last person the King should ask for help when own son is free-spirited and has no intention to dissuade Nyla.

Riding on her dwarf horse, Nyla unable to contain her excitement to fall into the arms of her beloved. The whole journey Nyla imagines her new life in the mountain. Her new beginning beside Thorin. Her daydream only dampens when she remembers King Thanduil insist Canadion, the Elf knight she was supposed to wed to accompany her till she reaches Erebor safely. Why must he insist on keeping me safe when I’m capable of warding off even Orcs during the Great War. Canadion of the King’s special guard force. He is a very handsome Elf, high forehead, sharp strong nose and behind those dark hazelnut eyes lies an ambitious and shrewd young Elf. His hair long thick like Nyla’s is almost white, ties his hair in a half ponytail. From behind her she can hear the clatter of his amour against his grey horse, “Lady Nyla, may we stop for a while? I believe our horses deserve some water and rest.” Canadion calls out. Nyla stops her dark brown horse and turns her body around, “Are you sure you’ve brought a Knight’s horse? It seems it need to drink every couple of miles of travel. I want to reach Erebor as soon as possible. You and your horse are slowing me down.” Her horse snorts and neighs and nods its head in agreement. 

Canadion’s horse begins to canter till they are beside Nyla, “Lady Nyla I’ve given King Thanduil my word that I’ll accompany you till Eerbor. Up till now, I’ve not gone back on my word nor broken my promises to King Thanduil. Now, please lets us rest for a while.” Nyla crosses her arms, “No, you can turn around and return if you wish. I’ll continue the journey myself. You have nothing to worry, I’ll certainly make sure King Thanduil know that you kept your promise.” Nyla faces forward, gives a slight kick to her horse side and it starts off a fast trot, leaving Canadion behind. 

Soon Canadion catches up with her, “Lady Nyla, I appreciate your kind offer but my duty to my King do not allow me to take up your proposal.” Nyla shurgs her shoulders, “Very well, since that’s your decision. I would like very much for you to keep up and not stopping to rest every couple miles!” She kicks her horse’s side again; it breaks out into a gallop. Unknown to Canadion, she is grinning from ear to ear when she was barking orders at him she is reminded of Thorin. 

\----------------------------------------------------

When Nyla and Canadion finally reaches the entrance to Erebor, Nyla almost uses her small dagger, she keeps around her ankle on him. He kept talking about himself and repeatedly request for rests and stops throughout the journey despite being told to shut up. Her eyes set sights up at the majestic mountain, she puts aside her anger and brings her horse into the Erebor’s stables. Her heart pounding, fast. 

The horses’ stable is full of life; she has never seen so many dwarves all in one place. She known only the dwarves in The Company and after the Great Battle. Nyla gets off her horse and pulls it into an empty stable. Canadion looks visibly uncomfortable with the dwarves scurrying about. “My Lady, I shall take my leave.” Canadion sniffs the air and wrinkles his nose. Nyla nods. Once she is satisfied her horse is comfortable, she goes off in search of anyone she knows preferable from The Company. Nyla does not recognise any of these new dwarves. They must have arrived from all other parts of the realm. Nyla searches for a familiar face among the busy crowd. The new dwarves have such serious faces, hurrying away left and right.

“Oh why does the King have to make such last minute instructions! I now have to alter these!” Nyla heard a dwarf running off while holding up a beautiful dress, royal blue with gold trimmings. A dress? Why does Thorin orders a new dress for him? Oh, my does that dress what I think he means? Nyla cups her mouth in surprise. Surely he knows I’ve returned therefore he has a dress commission for me?

“My dear Nyla…” Dori wraps his arms around her. “You’ve returned.” He looks at her as though he has not seen her in years. “Dori! I’ve only been away for 30 days, not years. You think I’ve aged that much?” Nyla pretending to feel hurt. Dori breaks into a wide smile but it did not reach his eyes, “No, you look as beautiful as the day you first come to join us. Not including the hair though. Elf’s hair, that ruins your look.” He wrinkles his nose. Nyla chuckles. “Come I’ll take you to your chamber.” Dori leads Nyla up the mountain.

“How is Thorin doing? Is he up and about?” Nyla asks as they walk pass the stables. Dori looks hesitant but continues to smile, “Oh he is up and well. Barking orders here and there. Functioning well in his royal duties.” Nyla was worried Thorin is still weak when she left the Elven Kingdom. Her worries were unfounded. Seeing him standing tall and strong Thorin as she hears him barking orders to a group of dwarves around him. 

Dori quickly turns her away from him, “My Lady, the King is busy performing his royal duties. The King has been told that you’ve arrived. I’m sure he will seek you once he’s done.” Dori pushes Nyla with her body twisting around to get a good of Thorin, up the stone steps. “He knows I’ve arrived?” A reluctant Nyla lets Dori lead her up to her chamber. 

Upon reaching her chamber, Nyla did not get much rest when each of the dwarves from The Company came strolling into her bedchamber. Dori stayed the longest even after everyone left. While Dwalin visit for a short while and left to assist Thorin on his royal duties. “Dwalin, when will Thorin be available? I need to speak to him.” Nyla manages to grab onto his large arm before he leaves. He seems to be in hurry. Dwalin’s eyes looks over to his right before replying, “Nyla, my lady as you know Thorin was on his back till 30 days ago.” He shifts his weight uncomfortably, “Now he’s making up for lost time and attending to important matters.” As though he is saying all in one breath, he lets out a sigh, “Now My Lady, I really have to go.” Nyla releases his arm and dashes out the chamber.

“Dwalin’s right, that’s all Thorin has been busy with.” Dori pats her arm. “Even Kili and Fili has their duties yet they were here to welcome me. Are you sure you’re not keeping anything from me?” Nyla cocked her head slightly. Dori face turn white, “No, no however…” He looks down at his fingers, “It’s best Thorin explain the matter to you himself. Now you must rest, you had quite a journey coming. I must be off, then. See you at the feast.” Dori kisses her on her cheek and left. Suddenly, the quietness seems overwhelming. 

3 days later, the feast is full of song and dance, and lots and lots of food on the 3 long tables in the rectangular shaped Main Hall. One on the right, are occupied by the dwarves she known during the Great Battle and in the hospital. So obviously, she is seated with them. She felt conscious the stares of the unknown dwarves whenever she walks around the mountain. Thus, she covers her hair with a scarf. They are loud, obnoxious yet funny and likable. The table on the left are occupied by the new dwarves. They are mostly quiet, polite and rather the most serious-looking dwarves she has ever seen.

The table in front of them on a few steps up, are occupied by the royal family. It is a large table with many foods however only Fili and Kili are seen sitting on the right side of the table leaving the left empty. They are looking rather handsome but solemn in their royal clothes. If Nyla was not involved with Thorin she might be with either of the princes. Where is Thorin? Doesn’t this large feast require the King presence? With all the whispering I hear along the way down to the hall, it seems to be an important announcement to be made during this feast. I wonder what it is? Could he be, oh I feel quite embarrass at the thought of it. I’m certain he’ll make the important announcement about us. Part of me want him to tell the whole world yet the other half want him all to myself. Thorin, please hurry, have you not tortured me enough over these past months? Hours passed, no a sign of Thorin. 

The dwarves are getting restless including the serious-looking dwarves. Without warning, the herald announces, “Attention! Here comes Lady Dais and her father Dhulmok Noblehelm!” Dhulmok walks out grinning rather awkwardly. He is shorter than most dwarves. His thin hair plasters on his head as its end dangling lifeless behind his neck. He wears a yellowish silk top with dark green vest and dark brown ¾ pants. He sits beside at the other end of the table. 

Nyla has seen a few dwarf females while she was helping out in the hospital. They were like male counterparts in their looks and temper. Both have beards and gruff voices. The only difference and that is only a tiny difference, is what they do. Their female counterpart does the washing, taking care of the young ones and cooking etc etc. Sometimes Nyla unable them apart as some of the male dwarves did what their females did as well. She would then receive a curt remark and apologise. Lady Dais is an exception. Estimating her height, she is considerably taller than her father perhaps as tall as Thorin. She wears a simple dark green velvet with low scoop neck long dress with gold trimmings that moves along with her as she glides to her table. Her sleeves are long with wide flare at the cuffs. She places her hands one over another on her flat stomach. She has long wavy thick dark brown hair all the way down to her waist. She has beautiful almond-shaped green eyes and long thick eyelashes to go with it. Her face has none of the facial hairs she used to see on other female dwarves’. She gives off a royal aura as she smiles down to the rest of them. She looks so calm even when all eyes are upon her. She does not even walk normally, like elegantly as one would expect a queen does. Her warm smile has never left her full lips as she gracefully takes her place beside her father. But where is Thorin?

“Attention! Attention! Here is our King of Erebor! Thorin son of Thror son of Thrain, Thorin Oakenshield!” the herald announces proudly. Everyone at the table stands up and cheers including Nyla who simply follows what everyone else is doing. She does not want to appear rude to the King Under the Mountain. Thorin enters majestically like a male lion enters its den. He gives a small nod of acknowledgment to his people as he takes his place in the center of the table. Everyone sit back down. For a second, Thorin and Nyla eyes meet for the first time in 3 days however he quickly looks away. That is strange. What happened while I was away? The feast continues as though the King never enter the hall. As Nyla is about to ask Dorin about Lady Dais, Fili stand up, “Attention!” Everyone on both table ignores him. “Attention!” Fili tries again, still everyone ignores him. Fili looking helpless turns to Thorin. “Silence!” Thorin roars. Immediately everyone is stops what they are doing. Nyla almost jumps out from her skin. Silence blankets the hall.

Fili clears his throat before he continues, “The people of Erebor, we finally gather to celebrate taking back our Mountain after many long years!” Cheers of joy echoes through the hall. “Tonight, I have another important announcement.” Fili turns a shade of green as he stares straight at Nyla. She returns his stare with a look of puzzlement. Their audience stood on the edge of their seats waiting for the important announcement. Kili elbows Fili who in shoots his brother an angry look. Fili turns to Thorin and coughs a bit. Thorin refuse to look at his nephew instead he focus on looking straight-ahead. Nyla leans closer to Dorin, “I wonder what’s the announcement? Poor Fili, he looks ill. I hope it’s not bad news.” Chuckles Nyla. Dorin turns to Nyla and gives grimace smile. She looks at everyone from the Company. They wear the same look as Dorin. What is this announcement that makes everyone so unhappy? Don’t they want me to be part of them? 

Fili runs out of delaying tactics and continues on his announcement with a heavy heart, “Our King, Thorin Oakenshield will wed the beautiful Dais daughter of Dhulmok Noblehelm! The wedding will be in 30 days!” As soon as he is done with the announcement, he sits back down and turn his back to the audience. A lump in Nyla’s throat suddenly builds up when she hears the announcement. Thorin is to wed Dais? Thorin is to wed Dais in 30 days? Is that everyone been whispering about? Is that what the sad faces the moment I set foot upon the mountain? Why I’m kept in the dark? Why the courageous Thorin has become a coward and not tell this himself? I’ve been here for 3 days, not once he come to me. 

She hears a concerned Dorin’s voice asking her something but she hears nothing, not even the loud cheering and rejoicing of other dwarves surrounding her. Only the sound of her beating heart pounds in her ears. “Nyla, please say something.” Fili appears by her side. Nyla suddenly stand up and stares at Thorin. Why is he doing this to me? I fought with Death himself to return to him. He promised to wait for me. Thorin face is expressionless, looking everywhere but her. Nyla holding back her tears, she runs out from the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

The Royal Garden a small opening in the mountain where it is cultivated by the young female dwarves. It has not much flowers but it has a decent range of flowers from pink, red and white roses, lavender, rosewood, poppies and among others. The open space garden view overlooks the entire Dwarves land. On a full moon night, Nyla her face dried of the tears she cried moments earlier as the wind blows softly through her cotton olive long dress through her skin but all she feels numb. The cold wind is the only thing she can feel now. She wraps her arms around herself not because of the cold, her heart aches so much.

“You’ll freeze yourself if you stay here any longer.” She hears a familiar gruff yet soothing gentle voice. “I’m at least I can feel the cold. It doesn’t lie.” She feels an arm wrap itself around her stomach. Nyla tries to twist herself from out from him but he hugs her tighter as he exhales, “I understand you would want an explanation. It was unexpected. They came soon after you left.” She hears the pain in his voice as he nuzzles her hair. Another arm snakes around the other side of the stomach, “As a young dwarf prince, I was betrothed to Dais before Smaug taken everything my family has. During Smaug’s reign of death, it claimed everyone I held dear. Greed claimed my father, I had to flee. Dhulmok was my father’s trusted friend. By my father’s wishes as though he had foretold his own death, he made an alliance with Dhulmok. It was my father last wish for me to wed his daughter, Dais.” Thorin’s voice begins to sound hoarse. 

Nyla could not bear to hear the sadness in his voice, turns around to face him. She puts her hands on his chest and gazes up into his watery clear blue eyes, “But you can refuse, can you? You are after all the King.” Thorin rests his chin on her head, “My love, how can I dishonour my father’s wish? Will you dishonour your parents by not avenging their deaths?”

Nyla rests her head on his chest and puts her arms around his waist, “No, I will never dishonour my parents.” Thorin kisses her hair, “Such relief that you see my view, my love.” Nyla then push Thorin away, much to his surprise, “However, I willingly to be part of your Company only to meet my parents in life beyond. Had since I have given my heart to you, all I want do to is live. Do you not have my heart?”

Thorin pulls her closer into his embrace, “And you have mine.” He purrs. Nyla tilts her head up, “Then can you feel it? Where my life ends and ours begin. All I want you is say the word, my love. We can begin our new life together.” Silence as he looks into her eyes, his heart breaks to see her tearing up, begging him, “I’m sorry, my love.” He croaks. 

Nyla eyes flashes with anger and push herself off him, “Then I’ll not stay here any longer. I want you to all to myself. I’ll not share you with anyone!” Thorin tries to pull her again to him but she steps too far out of his reach. “My love, you understand there was so much carnage and death. I did not think for a moment Dhulmok or his daughter Dais would survive at all.” He pleaded as he holds out his arm.

“Yet you think my heart is selfish to want what it desires the most? Yes, it is. All I want is you. You have made yourself clear on where your stand on our love.” As Nyla walks away from Thorin, she throws the ring at him. The ring bounces off his chest and rolls into a bed of rosewood. She leaves him in the garden under the cold moonlight. Now, it is Thorin’s turn to wrap himself with his arms looking into the distance. In the wind, he hears his heart breaking.

Moments later, he hears the galloping of horses coming out from the mountain. He looks down from the mountain. He watches his heart riding away and disappear into the forest. Thorin feels a tear falls from the corner of his eye.


	15. Chapter 15

“Do not worry Thorin, I’ll see to the wedding preparation. You focus on the trade treaty with Thanduil.” Thorin sitting on his hardwood chair in his stud, nods in agreement with Dwalin. Thorin continues reading his scrolls, dismissing Dwalin but he remains standing beside Thorin. “Speak your mind, Dwalin.” “Do you regard me as your friend?” Dwalin hesitates. Thorin furrows his eyebrows, “You’re one of my oldest friend. Already I regard you as my brother.” Thorin waves him off. Dwalin prepares himself for a Thorin bite by taking a long deep breath, “I do not think you do right by Nyla when you agree to the wedding.” 

Thorin lets out a long deep sigh, “My hands are tied, Dwalin. I’m bound by my father’s last wish. I cannot refuse Dhulmok when he came to fulfil the alliance.” Thorin pinches the bridge of his nose. Dwalin nods and pats Thorin on his shoulder. “May Mahal guide you.” Dwalin leaves his King to ponder if the Great Mahal has given him wisdom to rule his Kingdom in sacrifice of his heart.

2 weeks later the Elven party came marching into the stables of Erebor. The party of 5 five got off their horses and led to the King’s hall for the meeting. The Elves are seated at long table and opposite them on the other long table sit Fili and Kili and a couple of other dwarves, waiting for Thorin. Moments later he arrives and takes his place in the middle of the table. “King Thanduil is not feeling well thus he sends his best representative to negotiate. Allow me to introduce my future wife, Lady Nyla of Mirkwood.” Canadion smirks. Kili feels Thorin flinches slightly beside him at the word future wife. Nyla sit facing Thorin for the first time he notices she looks so much like Thanduil apart from her eyes. Her eyes glows like embers in the fire pit whenever they fought side by side. Both stare at each without any expression but the tension in the air is so thick one need a large axe to cut through it. 

Fili clears his throat, “I’m sure King Thorin wishes King Thanduil the best of health.” Fili feels his tongue like sandpaper as he utters those disgusting words. He has no choice as they have to trade with those dishonest Elves except for Nyla of course. Nyla is one of them even though she is half Elf but she is not like them at all. She is cheerful, beautiful and very good at the bow and arrow. Many times, she came to his aid whenever he was in a tight bind during battles. If she was not in love with Thorin, he might have his chance with her. The Nyla sitting in front of him do not look like the Nyla he knows. Her eyes glows brightly yet at the same time he feels a coldness from them. “Let’s stop the pleasantries. We both know we Elves rather not trade with you Dwarves if we can grow metal our ourselves.” Canadion looks around his table and receives nods all around. Nyla and Thorin are locked in a staring match, unsure if they even hear a word.

“We propose a cart of metal and precious stones in exchange of a passage through Mirkwood for a cart of medicine plants and greens.” Kili suggests. Canadion chuckles, “A cart of our medicinal plants and greens while letting you filthy dwarves running wild and raiding our beautiful realm? Do not be absurd, young Prince.” Murmurs of agreement coming from the Elves side. Kili narrows his eyes at Canadion only to feel Thorin’s hand on his shoulder.

“Well, you dishonest Elves won’t know which of our medicinal plants to treat sickness. Like any Dwarf gotten sick but we like to be prepared. Therefore, we require a passage through Mirkwood. You Elves are not the only beings we can trade with. We can travel to Gondor to trade our metal and precious stones.” Balin counters. Thorin nods in agreement.

Nyla voice breaks the tension, “That’s 3 things you require of us, medicine plants, greens and a passage through. Yet in exchange for those you only give us metals and precious stones?” Nyla narrows her eyes. Beside her Canadion arches his eyebrow at her. Nyla continues, “Since we’ve provided 2 resources of ours and a service in terms of passage through and raiding of our plants, in exchange we would like a service provided by you.”

“And would like that service be, my lady?” Thorin replies calmly before Balin could. “We would like for you to offer cleaning services for us.” Nyla said casually. Canadion nudges her ribs, looking worried. Waving her hand in the air, “Oh, cleaning our castle for a start.” Fili can see Thorin’s jaw clenching. “That’s not acceptable! We, Dwarves do not clean up after you fairies!” Balin’s fist slams the table.

“Balin, please do not insult the fairies. They’re nice and fiercely proud species. In fact, I know a few of them. Trust me you do not want to offend them.” Nyla smirks but her cold hard stare remains at Thorin. “Lady Nyla, I hope you’re saying this out of jest.” Kili narrows his eyes. Nyla turns her cold stare to Kili, “Am I a jester in this court to make such statement without a thought of its consequences? I’m only thinking what’s the best for my people, Prince Kili.” 

The meeting ends without any decision made. Everyone agrees to have another discussion one day after Thorin wedding. The Elves party walking down the stairs when Thorin grabs Nyla’s wrist and drags her to the Royal Garden. As they were walking, they pass by other dwarves. They look on in shock at the behavior of their King. “Hey! Release me! Release me I say!” Nyla as she tries to tug and pull her wrist from Thorin’s vice-like grip while he marches on, ignoring her cries. She might be strong as any dwarf but Thorin’s grip is too tight for her to wrest out from.

When they finally reach the garden, Thorin releases Nyla’s wrist. She glares at him as she rubs her painful wrist. Thorin turns to her, “Why are you being stubborn?” he shouts at her. “Am I? I do not think that I am.” Nyla turns away from him, still rubbing her wrist. Thorin’s nose flaring and lowers his voice, “You know well enough what we, Dwarves think of Elves. We, Dwarves will never do such filthy service for anyone let alone you, Elves!” He walks in front of Nyla crossing his arms across his chest, “I’m only agreeing to this treaty as a truce. Enough killing, enough of wars.” 

“I’m merely thinking of my people, King Thorin. I simply want what is seen as just for my people. 2 of your resources for 2 of ours and a service from us. A service from you should balance the scales.” Nyla walk around Thorin and start towards the stairs, “I’m open to hear from you if you have other suggestion for a service.” Thorin without turning around to look at Nyla, “When is your wedding?” Nyla reaching the top of the stairs he replies, “In 14 days.” 

\-------------------------------------

Canadion walks cautiously around the Mountain looking for Nyla. “Nyla, Nyla.” He whispers as he opens one door. Then he sees a door closing and hurries to stand behind it. The door did not shut entirely, leaving a small gap where he can see through. Behind the door, he sees the most beautiful dwarf he has ever seen, sobbing into a handkerchief. In front of her stood a male dwarf, he is certainly does not have the most handsome face but he stood out having a snarling look on his face. Standing with his hands on his hips, clearly he holds an authority over her.

“You do as you’re told, you hear! If you do not want anything happen to him!” He snarls at her. She looks up with tears running down her cheeks, “No please father. I love him.” Her father turns away from her; Canadion quickly hides hoping he is not discovered. Then he turns back to look through the gap, he sees her father sitting on a stool opposite her starting to take out his pipe, “He’s here isn’t he? You stupid daughter of mine. How many times must I tell you Dais, you’re betrothed to a prince! I’ve worked through my bones for that old fool making sure you’ll marry his son. Now his son is King, you throw that away by having another’s child?” Dais sobs into her handkerchief again.

Dais stops sobbing and looks at her father, “Father, it has been too long; I’ve waited far too long without having someone to love. I’ve not heard news or him being dead or alive.” Her father hits her across her cheek so hard that she falls from her stool. Canadion almost burst into the chamber when he saw her fall, the boy in him had gotten angry whenever he sees female being hit. Thankfully he did not succumb to his heart. He has bigger fish to fry. 

“Of course I have news of him! I spent all those gold to buy any news of him all these years all for you. I keep telling you he’s alive yet you do not believe me. You went ahead to disobey me and open your legs to the first dwarf who has feelings for you.” Dais stops crying. “All my hard work and gold spent are for nothing because of you! Now I want you to get into Thorin’s good books, make sure he falls for you. You come back running to me that you can’t! I only want you to do a simple task. It’s a simple task, child.” Her father puffs out the smoke from his pipe.

“I can’t make him love me when he clearly loves the Elf, father.” She looks at her father with those beautiful almond shaped green eyes. Her father nods slowly, “Yes, that Elf is a problem. Hrmmmm…..” He shakes his head, “Does not matter, we have to do something about that.” A wide-eyed Dais crouches down at her father’s knee and whispers, “Clearly father I hope you’re not thinking what I am thinking,” His mouth curls upwards, “Our goal is within reach, my dear daughter. We must do anything to achieve it.” He gazes down at his daughter with his eyes twinkling, “Anything.”

Dais abruptly stands up and moves to the edge of her bed, “I refuse to be a part of your plan, father. It’s not worth the price.” He shot her a look that sent chills down her spine, “Need I remind you that I let your lover running free around the mountain instead of being in chains where he’s supposed to be? Don’t make me do something you regret.” Dais swallows down her fears. He stares up the ceiling thoughtfully, “Now, we’ve to think of something about that Elf.”

Canadion walks in and closes the door, “What’s an Elf doing here? Get out!” shouts at Canadion while he turns to Dais, “Go get the guards.” Dais begins to stand up but seeing Canadion blocking the door she sits back down. Grinning, Canadion leans against the door, “I’ve hear you have a problem. And we have a common goal. Well, not that common but similar. And I hear your daughter is with a child. Unfortunately, it’s not the King’s is it?” 

He narrows his eyes, “You’re that Elf husband to-be. Take it you’ve heard everything?” Canadion nods. “What are you willing to do?” he sucks in the smoke of his pipe. Canadion fold his arm across his chest, eyes grew dark and whispers “Anything.”  
 


	16. Chapter 16

The wedding is merely a few hours away and the mountain is buzzing with activity in the mist of the celebration. 3 darrowdams are tending to Dais, whispering praises of her beauty and trying to make her blush on her upcoming wedding night, unsuccessfully. Dais is in no mood to feel like a blushing bride-to-be. She has more important things to think about. 

A day before the Elves party due to arrive to discuss about the trade treaty, Dais following her father’s instruction to go to Thorin’s chamber to start ‘practising her wifely duties’. She knew Thorin will be returning to his chamber after a meeting with his nephews. She lay on his bed waiting for him. Soon enough, Thorin walks through the door. He glances at Dais as he closes the door. He stands near the window with his arms crossed on his chest and growls, “Leave.” Dais refuse to leave instead she closes her eyes. Thorin sighs and walks to the door intending to sleep in his study. His hand turns the knob when he heard, “I’m with a child.” He stops. “My child’s father is imprisoned by my father unless I go through with the wedding, he will kill him.”

Thorin walks to the window, facing Dais, “Do you love him?” Dais nods, slowly. “Do you know where is he kept?” Dais shakes her head, slowly. Thorin looks out the window. “I’ve another matter, this concerns Lady Nyla.” She could see Thorin’s ears perk up but he lets the silence engulf the chamber for a moment then he mutters, “I’m listening.” Dais opens her eyes and sit up, “Not until you promise me, you help me find and save Yorri.”

Without hesitation, “Yes.” Thorin walks closer to the foot of the bed, “Tell me.” Dais gaze meets Thorin’s “Promise me on Lady Nyla’s life you’ll help me.” Thorin clenches his jaw for a moment then relaxes, “I, King of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield, promise to find and save your Yorri.” Dais crawls and stand on her knees, staring into his eyes, “Promise on Lady Nyla’s life.” She whispers. Dais eyes falls on Thorin’s side and his hands are clenching tightly. He mutters, “I promise on Lady Nyla’s life. Now tell me!” Dais tries her best to remain calm, “My father has something planned for her however I do not know what. I’ll do my part if you do yours.” Thorin nods.


	17. Chapter 17

“Aah my beautiful daughter, the bride and soon to-be Queen. I hope you are ready for the wedding night.” Dhulmok walks into the chamber cheerfully. His small mouth twisted into smile to what resembles a smile. The darrowdams leave the father and daughter in the bride chambers, giggling on their way out. “Where is he?” Dias mutters urgently. Dhulmok picks up a hairbrush and begins brushing her hair. He looks into the mirror but his eyes are looking at the darrowdams closing the door behind them. Once satisfied they are gone, he throws the hairbrush on the table, casually. 

Dhumlok sits on the bridal bed, looking very comfortable. His twisted smile has not left his wrinkle face since he walks in. “My dear daughter, why are you in a hurry? The deal was for you to marry, only then I’ll tell you where he is.” Dais turns around sharply and glares at him. Her hand clenches so tightly till her knuckles turn white. Dhumlok sniggers, “Many darrowdams would love to be in your shoes, marrying a King. Alas, I’m burden with a daughter like you.” Dais manages to control her anger with much difficulty but she knows she has to keep her part of the bargain. She feigns to show helpless and sighs, “And Lady Nyla? What you’ve planned for her?” Her father smile widen, “Indeed, wouldn’t you like to know, my dear?” Dais heart races, she knows her father could not resist boasting. “Doesn’t matter, father. I do not want further to be part of your evil scheme.” She turns around to face the mirror, ignoring him. She pretends to check herself in the mirror. Dhumlok rolls his eyes, “If you insist, I’ve given the Elf a wedding gift. A small glass bottle of rum, from own personal storage, my dear. You know how much I guard them.” Dais sees him winking her from the mirror. She must have looked puzzled then he sighs theatrically.

Two nights ago, after Dhumlok had drugged and his men sealed Yorri in an old tree trunk away from the Mountain then Dhumlok sets off to meet Canadion. Dhumlok and 3 of his men met Canadion on top of stone hill, on the edge of Dwarf realm. “Old Dwarf! You take your time to come up with a plan! My wedding is in 2 days!” Canadion spoke angrily in low hushed tones as he climbs up to the stone hill. “Oh you young ones are so impatient. Armnik, help the future King up, please.” Canadion cannot see much on a moonless night save for a small fire torch he holds in his hand. Under the shadows, he can see Armnik has muscles as large as Canadion’s thighs. When Canadion is safely up and standing beside Dhumlok, “Hurry, I can’t be gone long. What is your plan?” 

“Here take this.” Dhumlok gives Canadion a small glass bottle containing dark coloured liquid. Canadion hold it to his fire torch, “What is this? How does it make our problem go away?” Canadion open the bottle and takes a whiff. His nose wrinkles, “Rum? You’re giving me a wedding gift? I do not need rum to go through my wedding night, you stupid dwarf.” Dhumlok cannot believe his fate having to deal with such stupidity, worse coming from an Elf. “Future King Canadion, this is a very special rum. It is mixed with special kind of flower. When you give this to your bride before the handfasting ceremony, this will make her heart stop…” Canadion’s free arm swings to grab Dhumlok by his collar and dangles him over the bottomless pit. Armnik and Grannik, brothers act as more of brawn to Dhumlok’s brain, rushes to save Dhumlok. 

Dhumlok unusually calm simply waves them off. They look at him confused but obeyed and stand down. “Now, please continue. If I don’t like what I hear, I’ll drop you and them.” Canadion narrows his eyes. Dhumlok coughs, “All right, all right….as I was saying her heart will stop but it won’t kill her. Now, the potion will work through her when you both are taking oaths during the ceremony. She will fall…” Canadion shakes his head, “I don’t like it. That means we won’t be husband and wife if she doesn’t complete the ceremony.” He lowers his arm and the dwarf, “Into a deep sleep. And once she falls into a deep sleep, you announce to all that she is dead. But you know she is not. The news will eventually reach us, Dwarves and Thorin have no choice but go through his wedding with my daughter.”

Against the flicking of the shadows from Canadion fire torch, Dhumlok sees he has a distrust look in his eyes, “Now you’ll ask me how do you revive her? I’ll tell you if you put me back on the rock.” Canadion hesitates and thinks for a while before deciding to put him down. “Thank you. Right, I’ll have another potion but I’ll only give you once my daughter has wedded.” Canadion draws out his sword, its tip on the dwarf’s neck. Dhumlok again waves off the brothers to stand down. “I do not agree. I want the potion that revives her now! After this I want nothing to do with you, filthy dwarf.” Canadion pushes the tip of his sword deeper into Dhumlok neck. Dhumlok feels a prick on his neck, for the first time since their meeting he feels anger and fear. Angry, at this Elf for doing nothing and he has to come up with everything including loose ends. Fear, this moose will let his heart lead and not think far. If his sword goes any deeper, all his efforts will be in vain. He works too hard for too long to reach his goal. This Elf will not be an obstacle. Dhumlok raises his arms in surrender, “All right, all right here!” He throws another glass bottle with clear liquid to Canadion. He catches and puts away his sword, tries to open the bottle, “Wait!” Dhumlok takes a couple of steps toward Canadion. “Why?” Canadion stops and stares at him. Dhumlok puts a hand on his chest, “Before you open it and take a whiff, I ask you can you fly?”

“Don’t be stupid Old Dwarf! I do not fly.” Canadion glares at him. Dhumlok nods gravely, “Good. If you were to whiff it, you might think you can fly off from here.” He takes a small stone and throws over the cliff. They did not hear anything indicating the stone had landed. Dhumlok sees him swallowing his fear. Canadion nods. 

“Lady Nyla will wed the Elf only after 7 days? Won’t the news travel here? That she is not dead but asleep? Unless they wed in quiet.” Dais looking thoughtful. Dhumlok burst out laughing hysterically. “Father! I do not find it amusing at all!” She glares at her father unbecoming behavior. Dhumlok wipes tears off his cheeks with a handkerchief, “Did I say the Elf will wed her?” Dais raises her eyebrows in confusion. “Why not? She will be revived after 7 days. Of course she will marry him since I’ve wed Thorin.” Dhumlok shakes his head, “No, my dear. I always make sure nothing will go wrong with my plans. Nothing will return to threaten our goals.” His twisted smile returns. Dais puts her hands to her mouth to stifle a scream. “Father, no. Oh no. Please, you did not do what I think you did.” She whispers to herself and blacks out.

When she come to, her father was fussing over her. “Daughter, wake up my dear. Wake up. Please, drink this water. This will give you some strength.” She drinks from a leather flask. The water tastes sweet, “Father, thank you.” Her father holding her arm, guides her to her bed. “Rest dear, you’re going to wed a King soon.” He kisses her forehead. Dais closes her eyes.

Dais waits for 1 hour before going out to look for Thorin. As she closes the door behind her, she sees him coming to her chamber. “Come I’ve news of your Yorri.” Thorin whispers as he grabs her by her hand. Dais could not believe to what she is seeing. Ever since she arrived and with her advances to him, never once he touched her. Now, he is dragging her through the mountain maze with her hand in his. Thorin leads her to the Royal Garden. Thorin releases her hand and gaze out into Dwarf realm, “I’ve found where Yorri is being kept. As we speak, you can say I’ve saved him. Now I’ve kept my part of the bargain. Your turn.” He mutters. Thorin crossing his arms against his chest, waiting. Dais still reeling to his touch had to gather her courage to say these words, “I’ll need to see him before I tell you about my father’s plan.” Thorin jaw throbs as he looks down the mountain. Dais approach him. She stands beside him as she follows his gaze.

Dais sees a group of 4 dwarves hurrying on path from the forest. One of the dwarf is larger compared to the other 3. She sees the larger dwarf carrying someone across his arms. “Tell me now.” Thorin growls. Dais ignores his plea and waited till she can see them up close. Yorri always wears a red scarf around his neck. A present from her. As they got nearer and nearer the mountain, one of the smaller dwarves waves something red above him. Dais turns to Thorin, “You must hurry, Lady Nyla will be given poison during the handfasting ceremony. You must reach her before. Go!” Without a word Thorin, runs off down the mountain.

The wedding hall in Erebor are filled with beautiful red roses. The hall is buzzing with excitement. Everyone in the mountain are seated and ready to witness the historical event which they can be finally be part of. No one realise that Thorin is not at the ceremony area. If they did, no one had bothered to ask why. They too busy getting drunk or already drunk.

Dhumlok seated right in front where the handfasting ceremony will take place. The music for the bride entrance starts and everyone stands. Dhumlok stand facing front, grinning. Then he saw Dais with a bouquet of red roses standing facing the audience. Everyone claps, cheers and whistle for the bride. Dhumlok did not notice Dais was looking very solemn. He is too overjoyed to realise it. When the music stops, everyone expects the ceremony to start. Instead, Fili and Kili stand in the ceremony area looking out into the crowd. “Silence! Everyone! Quiet, please!” Fili shouts into the hall. Everyone hushes. Mutterings among the crowd asking each other, where is their King? Dhumlok puts his hands behind his back and stares at Dais. She holds on to his stare. “Guards! Seize him!” Kili points at Dhumlock. 

The sun high up in the sky reflecting the silver and gold beads in his thick long soft hair, Thorin rides down the mountain and through the forest keeps urging his horse steadily forward with Gloin and Dwalin riding by his side. Grunting and breathing hard, they ride as fast as a whirlwind. The hoofs of their horses’ sound like thunder from afar. His hands grip the reins tightly. His heart is stricken with worry. Wait for me, love.


	18. Chapter 18

Nyla dressed in the Elf traditional wedding dress made of white silk and gold threads with proud King Thraduil’s forearm on hers as they walk towards the altar. The Elves had to custom made special heels for her to make her appear taller. On her head, a simple gold crown with matching small diamonds which her uncle told her once belonged to her mother. Nyla chest tightens as she feels that she is walking to her doom. At the altar, Canadion stand in his wedding white robe made from silk and sliver threads. Once King Thranduil and Nyla reaches the altar, he hands over Nyla to Canadion. King Thranduil steps behind the couple. Surprisingly, King Thranduil even invited Gandlf who stands in the corner smoking his pipe. As the elder Elf recites the vows, Legolas appears beside Nyla. She turns and smiles to him relief, a kind and familiar face as she faces the most important event in her life. Her heart still feels uneasy but she brushes it away thinking she might have cold feet.

Thorin together with Dwalin and Gloin gets off their horses only confronted with a dozen of Elven guards. “Thorin and you, Dwalin go ahead. I’ll take care of these troublesome elves. It’s been awhile. I do relish a good exercise.” Gloin laughs as he raises his club high, running towards the angry Elven guards. Thorin nods gratefully and rushes off with Dwalin into the Mirkwood Palace. Mid-way into their way to the ceremonial grounds, they are again met with more Elves. They are not those ordinary guards they faced at the entrance, these are the Elven knights. They require more than just a dwarf to handle them.

Dhumlok is in the mountain’s dark dungeon with his hands tied behind his back. He sits cross-legged on a bed of hay with his eyes closed. He is guarded by 2 guard dwarves. Behind the entrance to the dungeon stand the brothers, Armnik and Grannik with their weapons ready to strike. Armnik takes a peek from behind the wall and nods to his brother. Together they move stealthy, hidden among the shadows towards the dungeon where Dhumlok is kept. “Hurry, cut those ropes!” hisses Dhumlok impatiently. After a while, the grunting Grannik manages to cut through the thick rope and releases Dhumlok’s hands. Dhumlok rubs his sore wrists, “You need to find a good black smith to sharpen that sword of yours! Come hurry, let’s get out of here before they realise anything is amiss.” Armnik kneels down with his back to Dhumlok. Putting the pain of his wrists out of his mind, climbs onto Armnik’ back. He holds on tightly as Armnik stand up. “Go! Hurry!” urges Dhumlok. Armnik scans around for his brother who is already at the entrance. Grannik had scouted the area and nods to his brother for the coast is clear. Armnik with Dhumlok on his back quickly joins his brother at the entrance. Grannik acting as guard protecting his brother and Dhumlok silently heads out the dungeon.

Canadion passes the cup to Nyla, “With all the witnesses gathered here, Nyla, please if you may now drink the ceremonial drink to complete ceremony.” The priest bellows to the silent audience. She hesitates however she feels a nudge from her back. “Nyla, please everyone is waiting.” King Thanduil murmurs through his smile. Reluctantly, she takes the cup from Canadion and put it to her lips.

“Oh Mahal, those knights seem to have improved since the last we fought.” When Thorin and Dwalin at last defeated the last of the Elven Knights. They set off running towards the garden. Thorin did not reply to Dwalin his mind is preoccupied with Nyla. As they approach the garden, large crowds of Elves including the dark haired Elves from Rivendale had gathered around the ceremonial ground to witness the event of the year. Thorin eyes searches for Nyla in front of the crowd and sees her lips touching the golden cup. Thorin takes a deep breath and gives his loudest roar, “STOP! I hereby stop this ceremony!” All heads turn and their focus on the voice coming from behind. As Thorin marches down toward the ceremonial grounds, the garden becomes silent not even the sound of the rustling of wind except for the whispers among the guests. Thorin sees Gandlf 2 rows from the front. Their eyes meet briefly and Gandlf acknowledges him with a small nod. King Thanduil calmly comes out from his position behind Nyla and starts to move his lips, “Before you call for your mighty knights Thanduil, you’ll find they’re resting courtesy of 2 of my mightiest dwarf warriors. Save your breath!” Thorin glares at him. 

Everyone hold their breath as they expect King Thanduil to blow his top however he simply gives the dwarf king the warmest smile. Though confuse by King Thanduil reaction, Thorin cast a glance at Nyla who has put down the golden cup on the table, she looks pale and worried. King Thanduil glides down the small steps till he stands towering over the dwarf king. He bends down right to Thorin face and whispers, “You’re too late.” King Thanduil grins in triumph. Then he stands upright and moves to the front of the guests waving his arms grandly and announces, “They’re husband and wife! You’re too late!” King Thanduil turns to Thorin, “She already drank the ceremonial wine from the cup. You’re too late, you stupid dwarf!” Just as Thorin’s heart breaks with those spoken, he hears a commotion coming from above.

Nyla has collapse into Canadion arms. The panicky priest is trying to wake Nyla by shaking her shoulders. Today it seems to be a day of confusion, Canadion appears unfazed by what is happening. Canadion looks on quietly as the priest in desperation tries to sprinkle water in his attempt to wake her. The worried Thorin unable to go to Nyla side as King Thanduil standing on the steps blocking Thorin and pre-empting his every move. King Thanduil icy glare stares down at Thorin, daring him to take one more step. Without taking his eyes off Thorin, “What’s the matter with your wife, Canadion? Can’t you wake her?” Seeing Thorin wince at the word wife, gives King Thanduil a satisfaction similar giving Thorin a punch to his face without moving an inch. Canadion gaze down to King Thanduil, “She’s all right. Nothing is wrong. She’ll be fine in a couple days. Perhaps the tension of today events has taken a toll on her. I shall bring her to our chambers.” Canadion prepares to carry the unconscious Nyla into his arms. Sneering at Thorin, “No! Wake her up, NOW!” King Thanduil orders the stone-faced Canadion. 

“Gandlf fancy seeing you here after what you did!” Gloin appears beside Gandlf. Gandlf shurgs his shoulders, “My thoughts are the same as yours.” Gloin pushes his way through the guests and sees Nyla in Canadion’s arms, “Oh no! Nyla! Our dear Nyla!” Gloin hurries back to Gandlf side and asks, “Can’t you help her?” Gandlf stares at the ginger haired dwarf in disbelief. As Gandlf looks down with his kind pale green eyes he continues to explain the dwarf in a school’s headmaster voice, “My dear courageous friend Gloin, my magic does not work on those who are only collapse due to tiredness.” Gloin shakes his head vigorously, “No, no, no! She’s been poisoned, Gandlf! Thus we need your magic to save her again!” That very moment, the skies darken and the wind suddenly picks up speed. King Thanduil turns his attention to Gloin and takes 2 strides to reach him and picks Gloin up by the neck of his shirt. King Thanduil’s icy stare start to freeze his soul. “What did you say, dwarf?” he screams in Gloin’s face. Canadion rolls his eyes, What’s the matter with these dwarves? Why are they insisting that she’s dead? She’s asleep you, fools! No matter I shall await for the right time to play my card.

Thorin turns to the pale looking Gandlf and looks at him hopefully. Gandlf shakes his head sadly, “I’m afraid my friend, I cannot. If it’s true that’s she’s poisoned, it’s too late. No magic in this realm can save her. I’m so sorry Thorin.” Gandlf blinks away his tears. Thorin falls to his knees, heart-broken staring at his Nyla, his eyes remain tearless. Dwalin rushes beside his old friend and puts his hand on his shoulder. Gandlf snaps out from his grief and sees Gloin is still being in the King of Mirkwood clutches. As Gandlf moves around the guests to reach King Thanduil, “Release him King Thanduil! If you have forgiven my wrongs, I’m sure you can find in your cold heart to hear the dwarf out.” Gloin body looking lifeless as King Thanduil holds on to his stare of the dwarf. 

King Thanduil closes his eyes and shakes the dwarf back to life, “Now speak.” Gloin flutters his eyelashes and gradually opens his eyes. King Thanduil shakes the dwarf again, Gloin body flail about like a rag doll. Gloin coughs clearing his throat, “The poison, we found out was given by a dwarf who we consider a traitor. We have imprisoned him in our dungeon.” Upon hearing that, King Thanduil looks as though life has been taken out from him. He releases Gloin, Gandlf manages to catch him before he hits the ground. Legolas appears beside his father in time to catch him as he too falls. “As you can see, no dwarf will be able to pass through gates of Mirkwood without being seen. Thus, she must be poisoned by one of your own! Think King Thanduil! Please. Do you know can who can it be?” Gandlf plays on King Thanduil proudness. 

Canadion feels now this is the time to show his trump card, looking at the frail king, “My King! My wife Lady Nyla is simply asleep, not poisoned as proclaimed by these filthy dwarves. If I may, I’ve a potion with me. I shall awake my wife from her slumber.” Legolas narrows his eyes, “If she does not?” Canadion laughs, “Oh she will! Once proven my words with my actions, as my first order as Husband to Lady Nyla, to put these filthy dwarves into our dungeon for treason against the Mirkwood Kingdom!” Canadion fishes out the small bottle of the clear liquid potion. Everyone wait with bated breath as Canadion hold the small bottle under her nose.

Nothing happen, Nyla did not miraculously awake or open her eyes. For the first time, Canadion feels afraid. He ignores the feeling and continues to hold the bottle under her nose. She must be awake. The potion might take some time to work through. She will be awake! Then Canadion sees her eyes starting to move under her eyelids. He hears her moaning. Success! She is awake! “Look all! I had told you! These dwarves are lying! She’s not poisoned!” Canadion grins from ear to ear. King Thanduil heaves a sigh of relief. Canadion entrust the moaning Nyla to the priest as he stands, “Knights! Bring our dwarves guest here to their special quarters!” More Elven knights appear surrounding them but Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin will not go without a fight. 

With her last ounce of life, she reaches out, “Thorin!” and collapse again into the priest’s arms. The Elven knights are too stun to react thus allows Thorin swirl around and fly up the steps. He takes Nyla from the priest’s arms and cradles her in his arms, “Yes, my love. I’m here.” He whispers as he strokes her face. Nyla opens her eyes, her amber eyes was once glowing full of life has now become dull, “I’m afraid I’ve fought my final battle with Death, my love. He has come to take me.” She coughs out blood. The blood splatters on her silk white dress. “I should have died in battle….” She tries to speak more but each word makes her so tired. “Hush now, my love.” His voice grows hoarse. “Please don’t. Like a fool, I was blinded by greed and consumed with hatred. I should’ve….” Thorin press his lips against hers. Her lips feel so cold. 

“I feel so tired, my love.” Nyla closes her eyes. Thorin brings her closer to his chest and wraps his arms tightly around her. “Rest, my love. We shall meet in the afterlife soon.” He whispers in her ear. Thorin feels her smiling against his cheek, “I’ll be waiting for you, my King.” Thorin holding back his grief, stands and lifts Nyla lifeless body in his arms. Thorin glares at Canadion, “See here! See what the poison have done to her! You still think she’s in slumber!” Legolas leaves his father side and tread over to Thorin. Legolas hold his finger under Nyla nose. He glances over to King Thanduil, shaking his head. In a blink of an eye, one moment King Thanduil was sitting on the steps looking rather dejected and pale the next he was standing lifting Canadion above ground and squeezing Canadion’s neck. King Thanduil face changes from Elf one second to a grotesque monster the next. The guests are appalled at King Thanduil’s transformations in front of their very eyes. The Elves of Riverdale want to no part of this and leaves quietly.

Thorin continue to carry Nyla’s body down the steps. “She’s an Elf! She belongs to the Mirkwood Elves!” King Thanduil loud, menacing voice fills the garden. Thorin ignores him flanked by Gloin and Dwanlin plodding in solemn bow behind their King. King Thanduil’s hand grips Canadion’s neck tighter till his eyes bulged. “Thorin! You’ll not leave my palace alive if you don’t leave her!” 

Thorin stops at the edge of the garden, without facing King Thanduil, “Hasn’t she suffered enough under your care?” Thorin walks out the garden. Suddenly a long painful scream come from behind the dwarves. King Thanduil murderous voice still can be heard outside the palace, “I decree, Dwarves of Durin of Erebor will be sworn enemies of Elves of Mirkwood till the end of time!” Gloin gets onto his horse, “I would assume the treaty would avoid then with that decree.” He chuckled to himself. Dwalin turns sharply at Gloin and gives him a smack on the back of his head.

Thorin has his arm around Nyla’s body, rides into the sunset follow by Gloin and Dwalin from behind. Giving their King some privacy to travel their last journey back home. As they mourn in their own thoughts, reminiscing their memories of their loveable Nyla during the times The Company travelled together. Nothing can be compared to Thorin’s grief. Occasionally, they can hear a sniffle or two when they stop to camp for the night. They remain silent throughout the long journey back to Erebor. As Thorin approaches the majestic mountain bath in orange light, he gazes up in melancholy, “We’re finally home, my love”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is end of Part One.


End file.
